Bruised Petals Give off the Sweetest Aroma
by Anilmathiel Greenleaf
Summary: Sakura beats everyones expectations. She finds someone that loves her back,but can she forget prior heartache?Then lust complicates everything. A mission leaves her divided from part of her mind, while Naruto & Sai try to get thier lives in order Tfornow
1. First Encounter: Sakura's Dilemma

Chapter 1

Silence. It's supposed to be golden, and it definitely has its uses. But for this line of work… silence for too long is too much to hope for. There was nothing, no wind rustling the trees we were crouched in, no animal life scuttling around, no breath of life for miles around, and worst of all, no signal coming from the radio secured to our ears and around our necks.

It had been 2 hours… it was supposed to only take 15 minutes. I rose from position and ran down the length of the branch, maneuvering my way around leaves and stray spider webs till I reached the end. I paused for just a moment… trying to get a bearing on Sai's position. The branch had barely lowered an inch before I found him and leapt off, letting my chakra give me the little extra push I needed. Landing, I turned and dropped to a crouch, snapping to my head to the right to avoid the kunai Sai had thrown, catching it with my left hand.

"We're not supposed to leave our positions Ugly." He murmured flatly, pale face and voice not betraying any of the irritation I knew he was feeling.

I handed him back his kunai, eye twitching a bit at his 'endearing' nickname "Time limits up, Makina. We need to take a team vote, head back to Konoha, or continue with the mission and hope Alternate is ok."

He nods and stands up to go retrieve Naruto, but as he prepares to push off, I can't help myself, "Makina?"

He turns his head, inclining it to show he's listening, keeping his fragile balance on the edge of the branch.

"Don't you get cold running around at night with that half-jacket exposing your pasty stomach?" I smirk a little.

Head still inclined, his mouth stretches into one of his fake smiles, eyes crinkling, "Only as cold as your shorts and skirt-flaps leave your thunder thighs Ugly." With that he pushes off, soaring through the twilight air towards Naruto's position. My smirk fades… skirt-flap? What kind of a description is that? And if he calls me Ugly one more time… **and did he say THUNDER-THIGHS???** (Inner-Sakura's addition).

I was blinked back to reality mid-mental tirade by Naruto and Sai returning, one on each side of me, each in a crouch, and leaning in awkwardly close.

"What is with you two, Makina, Quartzy? Lean away!" I demanded, harsh whispering seeming to slice across the freakishly silent landscape, turning to each in turn.

Naruto pouts, "Why can't our codenames be something cool like Superman…"

"Or IdiotLovesRamen?" Sai supplies helpfully.

Putting a gloved hand on each of their mouths, which regrettably prevented me from rubbing my temples, I whispered again… more calmly this time, "Quartzy, you've been watching too many civilian TV shows again, and you," I turned to Sai, "We're trying to make it so the enemy can't figure out who we are, so while IdiotLovesRamen would be perfect description…" Naruto emits a little squeak of protest here, "that would be pointless where the mission was concerned. Now, we're here for a reason, what are your votes?" I took away my hands, Naruto looks suddenly somber again, reminded of the mission, Sai looks as apathetic as usual, I start us off, "I vote we continue the mission and try to retrieve Alternate."

Naruto nods, clenching his fist with resolve, "Same."

Sai shrugs, "Mission always comes first." Not wanting to get into that old argument again, I take in a deep breath and ask the next question, "Who's going to be the temporary leader?"

Naruto makes a confused face when I look at him, and flinches when he glances at Sai, shaking his head: "Definitely you Sakura, I'm too hotheaded and Sai's too independent."

"I'm fine with that as well Ugly."

I nod, "Ok, lets get ready to go then. Split up and enter the building in a triangle formation, meeting at the center. Avoid conflict until we find Alternate, the scroll, or both. Head out." With that we were gone, black blurs streaking into the night the only testament that we had occupied that branch a half-second earlier.

It was about a quarter-mile to the base that concealed our target, a quarter mile quickly eaten up by our chakra-enhanced strides. The rhythmic pumping of my legs off the rough bark and the cool breeze created by my passage was almost enough to put me to sleep… I always had that problem on night missions, shaking my head vigorously to wake myself up, I squared my shoulders and moved faster. I was coming in from the south, Naruto was approaching from the northwest, and Sai was advancing from the northeast. I slowed down as I came within a hundred and fifty feet or so from the base. I looked around, no shinobi I could see, but that didn't mean much. I nearly tripped over a couple of civilian thugs tied up and gagged, obviously unconscious and obviously Kakashi's work. If he had breached the base so easily, why hadn't he given us the signal? Maybe he wasn't used to them yet, after all, he was just replacing Yamamoto for this mission… would he make a mistake like that? I doubted it, but I'd rather it be that then the alternative.

"This is Makina, I've entered the base." Sai's calm voice pulsed through my ear, "There were no guards on my end… advancing to center."

Naruto intense whisper came next, almost immediately after. "This is Quartzy, I'm in Akai. No guards on this end either, I'll look around for Alternate and meet you guys in the center."

Realizing I was being left in the dust, I quickly crossed the last hundred feet to the base, swinging the wooden door open, kunai at ready… only to greet nothing but darkness and that creepy silence again. Stepping across the threshold, I entered, closing the door behind me, letting my eyes adjust to the dark, I thought I could see a torch far up ahead, "This is Akai, I've entered as well, there were guards on this side but Alternate had already taken care of them when I arrived. Don't forget to look for signs of the scroll either, there should be a purplish glow making a trail to it, don't touch it without gloves and the medical masks I gave you. The glow is a toxin, understood?"

"Hai."

"Got it."

With that I ran off down the tunnel, open toed boots making surprisingly little sound on the stone floors. Keeping alert for any strange sounds, I was met with only silence. Gathering chakra to my hand, I was given enough light to see by, only to be met with dull gray stone floors, dirty white walls and ceiling, and no glints of tripwires or weapons. It was as if there was nothing here at all. The first door I came to had the torch above it, I opened it carefully, kunai ready again, and tried to look inside… except there was nothing to look at… it was cemented over, completely filled with cement. 'That's odd…' I puzzled, shutting the door, I left down the hallway again.

'According to the map the ANBU gave us, this tunnel winds toward the center… where our target should be as it's the most defensible position.' I encountered a door every 500 or so feet, and each was the same, completely filled with concrete. Four doors in, I just about lost my poorly cooked lunch (Naruto's turn of course). Human fingers, hand evidentially in a claw-like position, and obviously recently deceased, were pressed up against and slightly into the door. Trapped in the concrete, fingernail scratches raked down the inside of the soft wooden door. People had been buried in these rooms… alive. Swallowing quickly to stave off the bile, I shut the door and continued down the tunnel, pace doubled. I was going to make whatever bastard did this pay. Thankfully there weren't any more doors along the way, I don't know if I could have made myself look. This job really sucked sometimes.

About 20 minutes of running later, I came upon what was known as the Room of Fire, the center of this complex, where our target was supposed to be. And sure enough, the telltale purple glow was seeping underneath the door. Donning my medical mask and pulling on the wrists of my gloves to ensure they were on tight, I radioed Sai and Naruto. "This is Akai, I've reached the center."

"I have as well."

"Yeah I'm here too."

"Have you had any luck finding Alternate?" I asked, not really expecting a positive answer.

"Negative." Both answered simultaneously.

"Well, let's hope he's inside and unharmed. Prepare to enter on 3…," I clenched my fist, leather gloves creaking with the strain, "2…" I gathered more carefully concentrated chakra to my right fist, "1." With a yell, I swung my chakra-laden right fist towards the center of the door, turning my body to throw my whole strength into it. The metal door buckled, tearing the hinges and the doorframe from the cement, whitewashed walls with a sickening screech and flying into the Room of Fire, bouncing and flipping end over end across the mosaic floor to land in the Great Central Fireplace, frame bursting into flame and red-hot coals spraying across the room, shooting embers and ash towards the high ceiling.

Sai's ink had oozed under the door on the right side of the room taking the shape of Sai himself… an ink clone… and unlocking the door from the inside to allow the real Sai to enter, along with 2 other clones.

With a muffled, "Rasengan!" One of the 2 remaining doors, the one on the left of the room, blew apart in an amazing array of shrap-metal, piercing various walls, articles of furniture, the Great Central Fireplace, and the ceiling. Soon followed by an equally impressive amount of Naruto's streaming from his tunnel.

Dodging chunks of ceiling falling from the aftermath of my entrance, I entered swiftly as well, however, with only one of me. I quickly took in the sights of the room, Naruto and Sai, all versions equipped with medical masks and gloves. Slightly vandalized furniture that might have been lavish once, with several civilians cowering behind the various pieces. A now charcoal-laden mosaic floor depicting some kind of sacrifice to a sun god… a couple of dead men, throats slit from the look of it, their fancy clothes most likely signifying leader-type positions. And in the center, a tied up, bloody Kakashi, uncovered fingertips clasped around a glowing purple scroll, dead ahead of me and about 10 feet away from the Great Central Fireplace. 'The toxin! He didn't wear the full handed-gloves like I warned him to, shit!'

"**Damn it! This is supposed to be Kakashi; he's smarter than this! What's wrong with him!" **Inner Sakura was having a heyday with this one… but I was too distracted to listen, my attention was all on the man holding Kakashi up, silhouetted against the roaring fire, his and Kakashi's long shadow's stretching across the floor like one of Sai's ink creations to cover me in a thick blackness.

My heart wrenched at the sight of him. The man I had given my whole life to… was I really that pathetic? This man I had let become my whole world, blinding me to everything else in this dangerous life. Maybe it was my version of denial of the violent world I grew up in, where death wasn't something that came when you were old and had lived your life; it was something that snatched beloved friends at any given moment. Maybe it was a way to fit in… not just with other kunoichi's, but with civilian girls too: become obsessed with Uchiha Sasuke. Everyone was doing it, why not me, the little girl with the big forehead. Being put on the same team just happened to be the f-ing fireworks the lit gasoline sloshed on to fuel my obsession. Kami, this man really was everything wasn't he? No wonder he thought I was annoying, freakishly obsessed is more like it. Was this porcelain-skinned, charcoal-haired boy always going to be able to make me drown in those red-tainted eyes? Just what were my priorities?

Naruto snarled from my left, concern for Kakashi and hate/determination aimed at Sasuke in one animalistic growl.

Sai simply stretched his mouth into another fake smile, "We meet again Uchiha."

"Rescue Team Leader, collect the scroll, save any civilians on your way out you can without endangering yourselves or the mission. Do not pursue missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke, I repeat, do not pursue missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto was going to need all the emphasis I could give, and he was going to hate me for it. I closed my eyes, hardly believing I had given the order.

"Sorry Sakura_-chan_," A sickening baritone sounded out from the shadow that was Uchiha Sasuke, mocking me, " but Orochimaru wants that scroll as well. He and Kabuto plan to make use of it, and I get taught a new jutsu for securing it. Tell me how to neutralize the toxin, or the Copy-Nin dies."

My mind raced over the possibilities, that scroll was supposed to hold the recipes for 3 of Snow-country's poisons, to be delivered to Konoha, had intercepted on-route by a couple of rouge shinobi, and sold to the civilian overlord of this place. Allowing Orochimaru to get his hands on _anything_ that would help him was a definite no, but Kakashi…

I allowed my posture to slump, apple-green eyes lowering as a sign of submission, natural-rose colored bangs falling forward to shadow my face. "Form the Tiger handsign then press your palm to the end of the scroll." I uttered the words clear and low, and winced as they echoed softly around the chamber. One of the civilian women was weeping

"Akai!" Sai barked harshly, "What about the mission?"

"Kakashi's more important." I deadpanned. Sai continued his condemnation, while Sasuke just smirked and pulled on a pair of gloves, letting go of Kakashi. He then removed the scroll from Kakashi's hands, forming the Tiger handsign, "Your ties to these people make you weak Sakura." He pressed his palm to the end of to the scroll… which promptly burst into flame."

Now it was my turn to smirk, "Now don't you sound just like your favorite family member Sasuke-_kun_." I mocked, "My bonds are the only things that have gotten me this far, and they're going to make me more powerful than even you someday Sasuke, and a whole hell of a lot happier." Sai and his clones were all standing calmly by his door, while Naruto looked like an invisible force was holding him back. Veins were appearing along his hands and face from the stress, whisker marks thickening.

Sasuke snarled, much like Naruto had earlier, and dropped the burning scroll, directly on Kakashi, just for spite.

"Initiate plan Foxy-Frog now!" I screamed (guess who named that one…sigh) I felt lame just for having to say it... Naruto was off like a shot, all 25 clones coming straight in for Sasuke, Sai's clones spreading out, herding civilians out of the now-open doors towards the outside world.

Sasuke was shaking with rage, curse mark sliding like some revolting plague across his exposed pale chest, open-style shirt and loose pants rippling from the wind created by his released chakra. Naruto was closing in on all sides of him but he only had eyes for me, crap. Maybe I had gone too far… too late to regret it now.

I ran for Kakashi, I had to get that scroll off of him before it burned him too badly, jumping over scattered coals from the fire and pieces of door from Naruto's entrance. The first clones reached Sasuke. One aiming a punch for his gut, another sweeping a leg to buckle Sasuke's knees while the 3rd aimed a karate chop for his neck. Sasuke jumped, crouching in mid-air and then kicking out, down and to the side to crush the clone's windpipe… who promptly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He then caught the punch and the karate chop, one with each hand, and spun about has he landed, sending the clones flying into their brethren with 5 responding _POOF!_'s. Coming to a stop, he slid out his katana and slashed upward to the left, reducing Sai's great lion to splatters of ink that marred the mosaic floor and vandalized furniture with black. If Sasuke got any on him, you couldn't tell with the curse mark spreading so rapidly. I reached Kakashi and shoved the scroll off of him, patting him and the scroll out simultaneously. Thank goodness for leather gloves…

' I needed to get him out of here,' I berated myself. Forming the appropriate seals, I created two bunshins, one to attack with Naruto and Sai and one to guard me while I healed Kakashi's major wounds. Whipping out a syringe and vile of yellowish liquid from my shruiken pouch, I plunged the syringe in and sucked the precious liquid out. Pulling it out and pushing until I was sure there was no air trapped inside, I plunged the needle through his mask material into Kakashi's neck. He needed the antidote to the toxin more than anything right now.

This accomplished, I moved to turn him over and staggered as the clone I had sent to attack Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke, giving me all the knowledge it had learned. I was given memories of 3 more of Naruto's clones being taken out instantly with a fireball from Sasuke's mouth, feeling the heat singe my face and hair… Sai throwing shruiken from 2 different angles, only for Sasuke to deflect them all with his katana, sending several right back at Sai and adding a few Kunai and shruiken of his own. Then I experienced the sickening feel of that same blade slicing across and through my clone's stomach, defeating it. Shaking it off, I managed to successfully roll Kakashi over this time, crossing my hands over each other above an 18-inch kunai wound across his abdomen, 'How'd he get that?' I wondered, hands glowing green with the soothing chakra and sewing muscles, veins, and skin together.

My clone on guard suddenly spun into action, twisting around deftly to block 2 kunai headed my way and kicking up to stop a shruiken that otherwise would have embedded itself in the bunshin's thigh.

"**Work faster Sakura!" **Inner Sakura screamed, not really helping. Finishing with his stomach, I quickly took the time to relieve some swelling around his head that could make problems for his brain later, I ripped the shruiken out of my clone's boot and lifted up Kakashi, giving him to the clone, "Take him outside!" Nodding, my clone followed my order and ran for the door, picking up a crying little girl with auburn colored hair on the way out as well.

Now I could return my attention to the fight with Sasuke, but first to get the scroll. As I bent down I gave the order through my radio to ensure the boys could hear me. "Retreat! There's nothing left to fight for! Confirm all civilians have left and retreat!" I turned toward the battle just in time to hear Naruto scream my name and watch as a 3 ½ foot katana enter my stomach just above my left hip, and leave nearly directly across through my back, crimson blood glistening all along it's length. _My _crimson blood glistening all along it's length… I was having some trouble wrapping my head around that one. I dropped the scroll with a thud and it rolled away somewhere I couldn't see. Sai and Naruto were both rushing from their respective positions and all I could do was stare up and the eyes that were staring down at me. Eyes the same color as the blood dropping off the end of his damned katana. Had he really just done that? Did I mean that little to him?

"**Of course you mean that little to him! You're just that annoying girl from his Team 7 days remember? He was never worthy of us!"** Inner Sakura proclaimed, she was pretty persuasive when she wanted to be. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be depressed or encouraged though… all I knew was that my abdomen hurt like hell.

"Re-tcoughtreat damnit." I sputtered into the radio. "I hope you fall off a cliff Uchiha." I spat, words amazingly clear. He sneered and moved to yank the blade out, whereupon I swept my right arm up with a kunai to stab his right left shoulder. As he brought up his own kunai to block, I thrust my knee up into his groin. His freakish eyes widened considerably and his grip on his katana loosened. I jerked backwards, out of his grip, taking the katana with me. Thoroughly pissed off now, Sasuke brought a fist up and back, slamming into a disobeying Naruto's face and throwing the kunai he had been holding towards my chest.

Ripping out his precious blade, which earned me a searing pain all the way from my toes to my hair-roots, I blocked the kunai and slashed out towards him with his own katana. Sai ran up, dragging Naruto away, who was kicking and screaming the whole way. Sasuke flitted behind me, using his incredible speed to try and catch me off guard. I swung around and aimed a roundhouse kick at his hip with my right leg… which he caught, long fingers digging into my thighs, there would be ten angry bruises there tomorrow. I swung the katana around again toward his throat this time, instead of letting go; he just bent backwards to avoid it, ducking under the slash. While he was in this slightly awkward position, I jumped using my left leg, whipping my body around. Right after, I brought my left foot up, and… swinging with my momentum, kicked Sasuke in the head, snapping him up to an upright position again. I twisted the opposite way at the hips and brought the hilt of the katana around, smashing it into Sasuke's perfect nose.

I was rewarded with the sickening crunch of cartilage, and a release of my thigh, which brought on the reality of gravity with me in an awkward position and an ensuing crushing blow to my kidney. The force of his blow sent me flying several feet into the back of one of the worn velvet couches. The couch toppled over and sent me rolling and skidding across the wonderfully uneven mosaic tiles. I came to a stop on my right side, facing the toppled couch, which obscured my view of Sasuke. My skin was ripped all over my body and I had landed on a couple of embers on the way across. Wonderful. Paralyzed for the moment from the blow to my kidney, all I could do was lay there while my flesh started sizzling from a coal trapped under my right calf. Something long, round, and crumbling was shoved in between my arm and my body.

Just as I watched the couch explode in a great cloud of feathers and splintering wood, katana blade slicing through the middle, I felt two warm arms gather around me and throw me over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Recognizing Naruto's soft jacket I wasn't sure whether to be furious at him for disobeying orders… _again_… or to be extremely relieved that someone just saved my life.

I decided to go for option number two as I felt Naruto turn and bolt for the tunnel instead of staying to fight the man we had practically pledged our lives to with childish promises. Unless… this was a bunshin? Alarmed, my paralyses finally released and my body lost it's rigidity, making it easier for Naruto to carry me and enabling me to snap my head upwards to look behind us. My bangs made everything slightly shaded but from what I could tell, a barrage of black, fierce, shapes was attacking Sasuke. Then the tunnel swallowed us and I couldn't see him anymore.

"SAI! Get out of there now!" I screamed, brain recognizing the black shapes to be Sai's ink drawings, "Call in the back-up team and get the civilians out of there!"

His calm voice pulsed through my ear again, using the radio, I almost wanted to weep with relief, "I already have called the team in, they're assisting the civilians and are guarding Kakashi. I will leave as soon as you and Naruto are far away enough to be safe."

"Don't die on me Sai."

"And miss the chance to see your Ugly face every day?" I could almost see his fake smile, "Nah, it won't happen." He finished cheerfully. My wound was still gushing blood, I was starting to get light-headed. I pushed my hand in-between Naruto and I to get at the wound, applying just enough healing chakra to reconnect the veins to stop the bleeding. I didn't have enough chakra left to do anymore. Then Naruto turned a corner too quickly and my neck and head lurched to the left, blood rushing and causing me to black out.

I came to just outside the compound on Naruto's back, Sai rushing along side us, a still-unconscious Kakashi on his back.

"How'd you get out?"

That smile again, "I climbed up through the chimney, Team Guy has sent clones to escort the civilians to the village a couple miles off while they stay to distract Sasuke if he makes it out with the intention to pursue." Blinking in disbelief at the chimney comment, I noticed my remaining clone come up, still holding that little girl from earlier.

"What do you want me to do with her?" It asked, absently petting the little girl's hair while running with us, who was sobbing almost incoherently, "Mommy! Mommy's gone! They left her in the room!"

I felt the blood drain from my face as I realized this little girl's mother had been buried alive in one of those concrete rooms, "Bring her with, it's too late to take her to the others, if you get attacked on the way there'll be no one for her to depend on." Sai looked up, surprised.

"Sakura, you only have ½ your chakra while that clone still exists…"

"I can make it to Konoha, and neither of you should take anymore weight."

"But…"

"That's an order."

Sai looked away in what may have been disgust; it's hard to tell when someone doesn't show their emotions on their face. "Yes ma'am." And with that he picked up the pace, so he could be a little ways ahead of Naruto… so he wouldn't' have to be next to me. That hurt, but he didn't understand… all those people… how many had died, buried alive?

That object was still wedged in-between my arm and side. Stiffly I pulled it out and looked at it, it was the scroll. The scroll with only the first few rolls burned… I smiled, so it wasn't a failed mission after all. Feeling my eyelids getting bizzarely heavy, I handed the scroll behind me to Naruto, who received it with a jolt, which didn't feel good on my stomach wound… ah well. I let the blackness receive me.

Tsunade looked up from reading the report, "Colorful as always Sakura…"

The pink-haired kunoichi grinned, "Aw, come on Tsunade-sama! It's boring there in the hospital, stuck to a bed and IV for days… and I _know _my mission reports are WAY better than all those dry, stick to the main point mission reports you have to read from _everyone_ else…"

Tsunade chuckled, shaking her head, "Alright, alright… of course I don't know, Sai might be able to give you a run for your money with the sketches I've been getting all over his mission reports lately…" she paused to brink a delicate cup of sake to her lips. The cup was decorated with little ramen bowls, and orange jumpsuits… courtesy of Naruto of course. Suddenly serious again, she put the cup down and faced Sakura, eyes slightly narrowed and elbows propped on her desk, fingers steepled in front of her nose and above her… well… her well-endowedness. "What are you going to do about that girl Sakura?"

All the good cheer seemed to have fled the room, and the apple-green eyes peered up at her mentor, looking at her blond hair in loose pigtails, the diamond on her forehead… anything to avoid Tsunade's amber eyes. "I'll figure something out Tsunade-sama, I swear. Even if I have to take care of her myself… maybe we can find her father."

Tsunade nods, "That will do for now then, she seems to have made quite the attachment to you and your teammates… though how she managed to do that with Sai still makes me wonder…"

Sakura laughs, "They say children can often see what adults can't, maybe she sees something in Sai none of us can see. That may come in handy later… maybe she could start at the academy… become my assistant?"

Tsunade's eyes widen at that, "Woah! Slow down Sakura… give her a few years… and you're still my apprentice, you don't need an assistant."

Sakura stopped, blushing slightly, "Gomen Tsunade-sama, I was thinking out loud… I'll see you tomorrow then?"

The Hokage nods, leaning back in her chair, "Hai, 6:00 AM sharp, you're dismissed."

Sakura stands and bows, "Thank-you Tsunade, I'll be there." With that she leaves the office, closing the doors, and shaking her head after seeing her master pull out the sake bottle as soon as she thinks Sakura's gone. "It's a good thing she's a medic…" Sakura muses out loud, "Or her liver would be shot by now." She walks down the steps away from the Hokage tower, and down the dirt street's towards her home, turning around suddenly to let loose a kunai into a tree. When this produced nothing but a few flying leaves… the rose-haired kunoichi frowns and keeps walking, not wanting to go back and get the kunai, 'I'll get it tomorrow,' but the whole way home… she can't shake the feeling someone's watching her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Read and review please!


	2. The Plot Thickens, New Faces Arrive

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cuz if I did Naruto would kick Sasuke's sorry ass… ahem… I don't own any of Tolkien's elvish language either.

A tall man walked up the stairs to the Hokage tower gracefully, escorted on each side by a Konoha chuunin. The material of his clothing dragged a couple steps behind him. He wore what seemed to be a dark-blue robe over a kimono and pants of matching colors. The robe was fitted to an awkwardly slender frame, flaring out after the hips, producing round shoulders and a stiff, round collar that rose up enough in the back enough to cover his neck, then angled downwards until it rose only an inch off his chest in the front. There were snarling dragons embroidered all the way around the material in a dark blue-green. It was kept together in the front by four black and silver eyelet clasps about four inches apart down his chest.

All this was observed by the Godaime of the Village Hidden in the Leaf… the kimono and pants seemed to have some form of flower embroidered in them in dark purple as well as dark pink. His hair was straight and black, with two streaks of bright red from his temples back… as it was pulled into a neat bun on the back of his head, held in place with a black leather thong and two chopsticks, lapis lazuli and silver, with two pieces of hair left to frame his face. His slitted and slanted amber eyes never looked anywhere but forward and his perfect posture never failed, hands clasped neutrally in front of him, large sleeves of his robes nearly covering his long fingers.

"Looks like a high-paying client." Shizune mused… shaking her head to get her short black hair to a more comfortable positions and absently stroking her pot-bellied pig, Tonton.

Tsunade nods, "Hai… but the high-paying clients tend to have the most difficult mission requests… why would he come all the way here? Why not send the request via messenger?" Her brow crinkles in thought.

"An escort perhaps?" Shizune offers, straightening her purple dress.

"Perhaps."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere in the Hidden Village… the door to a certain pink-haired kunoichi's apartment is being thrown open.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Onee-san?" (much quieter)

"Ugly? Are you ready yet?" Sai casually walks in past the small living room and kitchen. Seeing a light on under the bathroom door and the sound of a shower running… he opens it without stopping… to find a clothed Sakura leaning over the sink, waterproof mascara halfway to her face. Sai puts on his fake smile and eye-crinkle while moving his head to the right to dodge her incoming fist.

"Sai!?!" she shrieks, "What's wrong with you? The showers running! I could have been in it!"

Sai chuckles, "You only keep the water running to drown out the sound of your neighbor's radio… and if you had actually been in there…" he shrugs, "There wouldn't have been much to see."

"**What did he say?!?" ** Inner Sakura was wreathed in flames, shaking her fist, hair flying wildly.

"Why you little…" Sakura takes a swipe at Sai's porcelain face with the mascara brush.

Sai grabs Sakura's wrist and other arm, turning her and bending her backwards towards the toilet, legs tangled, hips pressed together, and torsos only an inch apart, with a dam good impression of Naruto's cheeky grin on his face, "I'm not sure you washed your hair well enough today Ugly…"

"…" "**Is he threatening us with a swirly?"**

Outer Sakura was still flustered about their close proximity, small blush covering her cheeks… so it took a while for his information to process.

Apple-green eyes widened considerably. "Sai?" she squeaks, "Don't you dare…"  
Sai responded by lowering her head a couple more inches toward the toilet bowl. "You shouldn't have threatened me with your feminine products used to enhance your ugliness."

Sakura was about to retort when a small voice pushed from the doorway, "Maybe he meant there wouldn't be much to see because of the shower curtain…" Sakura and Sai both turned their heads to look at the little girl in the doorway.

"**AH KAWAII! She's so naïve!!!"** Inner Sakura squeals.

Sai smiles again, no Coriander-chan, I meant what I said –" Sakura growls after that, trying to wiggle out of Sai's grip.

Sai jerks his head towards the shower, "—Her shower curtain's opaque." In response to Sakura's struggling, he just pulls her closer to prevent further movement, and pushes down until her head is literally only a couple of inches above the water.

Naruto's blonde head popped out of the doorway, munching on some grapes he raided from Sakura's fridge. "What about Sakura in the shower?" His expression quickly changed from teasing to rage as his eyes took in the scene before him, "Teme! Get off of Sakura-chan!" his voice lowering to a hiss, "There are _ children _present!" He adds, placing a large hand on a small head of auburn hair… and pushing it away from the bathroom.

An alarmed squeak and then, "Sai-kun!" was heard from the hallway.

Sai immediately dropped Sakura and appeared in the hallway, snatching up the little girl and holding her to his chest protectively.

Sakura wind milled for a second, then threw both arms behind her and caught her self, one hand on each side of the toilet seat, still clutching the mascara brush and container, to save herself. Her wrists were still throbbing slightly from his grip and body suddenly missing the warmth that had disappeared.

Naruto was ranting about "Why was Sai, Sai-kun, and he was 'Mr. Orange-san'???'

Sakura stood up, straightening her dark red tank top and black shorts, quickly finishing the mascara, black eyeliner already in place, "Hai…" she mutters, "_Children_ are definitely present…"

"**I can't figure out whether to be pissed at Sai for almost flushing our head in a toilet, or for moving away from us…"**

Sakura shakes her head in denial, putting on her 'happy face'. She walks into the hallway, casually punching the whining Naruto on the arm and bending down, hands between her knees, to come eye-level with the little girl cradled against Sai's chest.

"Ohayo Coriander-chan."

"Ohayo Onee-san." She replies back shyly.

"Call me Sakura. Are you ready to buy some pretty dresses?"

Coriander's violet eyes lit up like someone had struck a match behind them, "Hai!" She confirmed, hugging Sai's neck in excitement, who stiffened at first, but then smirked, turning to Naruto, "See? I told you she enjoys my company more than yours."

"N-Not true!" Naruto sputtered, "Y-you just happened to be holding her when she got all happy!" he ended with a flourish, pointing at Sai, black-and-orange jacket twisting with the effort.

Sakura stood up and turned to appraise her indignant friend, "Ney Naruto… we should get you some new pants too…" She points towards the poorly done patch job on the thigh where a kunai had severed the material.

Naruto stiffened, then quickly covered the patch with a large tan hand and looked away, uttering a sheepish, "Hai…"

Sakura laughed, "It's no bid deal Naruto! Now where's the smile button?" She stroked a gloved thumb across one of his whisker-like markings on his face, form the end closest to his mouth to the end closest to his ear, earning a cheeky grin. Eyes crinkling and head tilted to the side she chirps, "There it is!"

An amazed gasp sounds from behind her, and Sakura turns to see what caused it, "Do you have a smile button too Sai-kun?" Coriander asks wide-eyed, leaning away to search over his face.

"Sure." He smiles, poking her in the forehead, "It's right there! You're my smile-button."

Coriander giggles for a second, then her small face with its chubby cheeks grows solemn, "Do you have a real-smile button Sai-kun? Or just a fake-smile button?"

The hallway grows silent and Sai's eyes widen slightly, smile disappearing as if it had never been. Then he quickly recovers, and the smile and crinkled eyes are back, like he had just put on a mask… "You're a very perceptive little girl Coriander-chan. If I have one, I haven't found it yet, maybe you can help me?"

Coriander nods then giggles, "Ok!"

Sakura and Naruto both laugh nervously.

"That was slightly awkward…" 

"Yosh! Let's head to the shopping district!" Naruto thrusts a fist into the air.

Sakura and Coriander sweatdrop, Sai just gives him a blank stare.

"If he starts screaming nonsense about youth…" Sai leaves the threat unfinished… letting their imaginations fill in the blank.

**"Tied upside down to a tree in only his underwear."** (Sakura's inner mind theatre.)

"No Ramen for a week…" (Coriander's inner mind theatre.)

"Anything painful." (Sai's inner mind theatre.)

"…" "Maybe I should clean out that thing in my fridge… I'm pretty sure it's developed a spinal column and teeth by now…" (Naruto's inner mind theatre.) Naruto visibly shudders at the thought, and Sai is satisfied, thinking Naruto's was shuddering at his threat… he has no idea…

Sakura and Sai turn on their heels and leave… walking towards the door.

"Oh come on guys! Don't you admire their enthusiasm just a little bit?" Naruto yells, running after them.

A resounding, "NO!" was heard throughout the Konoha. The remainder of the conversation was audible only to the surrounding neighborhoods however.

"And how'd you find my spare key Naruto?"  
"How do you know it was me?!?"

"Sai would have come in through the window or picked the lock! … and the key's sticking out of your pocket."

"Shit!"  
Loud gasp "Orange-kun! That's a naughty word!"

"Language Uzumaki."

CRUNCH!

"OW!"

"How'd you find the spare key baka?!?"

"tee-hee, I blackmailed Neji into using his Byakugan."

"Nani!?!"

"Is that even possible?"

"Yeah, he was really protective of that poetry notebook… he didn't even try to kick my ass –" "gasp BAD WORD!" "_Language_ Uzumaki!" "—Sorry! for it… He didn't want to risk it… Shoot! I wasn't supposed to say anything about that!"

"NARUTO!" The people on the surrounding streets just shook their heads, used to those three's antics by now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope you understand that what's been said here must not be repeated anywhere else at any time…"

"No… I think I'd rather not be sent to the loony bin Umamoto-sama."

"Please Hokage-sama, do not make light of this…" He looked almost pained, voice strained, "a very good man's life is at stake here… a person very dear to me, and that is rare in my world." Here he regained all of his perfect composure, voice leveling, "And again, I am of very low status comparatively to yours, you give me too much respect. San would be fine."

"Your presence seems to demand respect Umamoto-_san_, as does your…" She waves a pale manicured hand toward his expensive ensemble of clothing, "appearance."

"Wealth is not everything Hokage-sama." Was his curt reply.

She bit off a sharp retort, almost piercing her bottom lift in the process, "Also, please do not mistake my difficulty with taking so much information in at one time with mockery of this rather… _delicate_… request." Tsunade steepled her fingers and paused, closing her eyes and gathering her thoughts, 'I need a drink' coming up most frequently. The man infront of her remained silent, waiting for her to continue, his perfect posture not lapsing for even a second during their entire, lengthy exchange.

Ideas pulled into a form of semi-organization, Tsunade continues "This man… is very important to you?" A nod in response. She looks him straight in the eye, "Then you must understand how hard it is going to be for me to send any one of _ my_ shinobi, all of whom I care for deeply, on such an… eccentric mission."

"Hai, milady. I understand very well… I have already given you my reasoning for approaching this village instead of any of the others…"

Tsunade felt like she would choke on his formality, "Shizune, write this down." Her frazzled assistant scurried to find a pen and clean sheet of paper among the mountains of other paperwork yet to be done cluttering the Hokage's desk. "This is my decision to the mission request of one Umamoto Shinji and his… superiors…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto… newly bought black pants on and already being put to the test… was chasing after a giggling Coriander, Sai and Sakura not far behind.

Laughing, Naruto calls ahead, "Cori-chan! If you get dango on that new dress, you'll have no one to blame but yourself!"

Pausing only long enough to stop and admire her new lime-green sparkly dress (Sai's purchase surprisingly enough) by twirling around, she was off again, giggling, and disappearing behind a corner.

Sai and Sakura caught up to Naruto as they rounded the corner to find a stone-still Coriander, dress, dango, and game all seemingly forgotten, and a confused Naruto trying to decipher what was wrong with the little girl without actually asking.

They had come on in a small square, sunlight streaming down. The surrounding houses mostly vacant for now, it being the most popular time of day to do any forms shopping. 12-5 o'clock was always a sort of rush hour for Konoha. Other than themselves, there were very few people there, and other than them, there was only one other who was standing still, observing the sky it seemed… Everyone else was simply passing through on the way to another street.

Coriander was staring up at this man, the other person who stood still. He seemed to shake his head in wonderment, though it was hard to tell through the massive, plain gray cloak he wore… appropriate, as it was a massive man… height-wise anyway. He had to be nearly 7 feet tall. The man reached up, long slender fingers grasping either side of the hood, and throwing it back, still seemingly oblivious to the 4 staring unabashedly at him. Long (the cloak prevented them from seeing just how long), dark-red hair was pulled into a half-ponytail and seemed to be alive like a flame.. .an illusion created by the strong sun seemingly glowing off of it. A strong jaw line dragged your eyes to full but pale lips eased into a comfortable smile… which pushed your eyes up to high cheekbones, sliding you over to glittering red-gold eyes with black lashes that swept down towards a long, straight nose.

**"I think we lost control of our eyes for a couple seconds there…"**

'I could have blinked,'

**"No, I don't think we could have….**** not that I minded." **The kunoichi's cheeks suddenly matched her hair, a fact that was not lost on Sai, who raised an eyebrow in response… but she was in too much of a daze to notice.

"The sun here is amazing." The stranger spoke for the first time, he was obviously a singer of some sort… the voice was clear, deep, and full of admiration. His remaining words were nearly lost on everyone however, as he shrugged off his cloak, "I do not mind the cold, I tolerate it well, but this –" his cloak crumpled to the ground. He was pretty much has tan as Naruto, and clad only in a…

"It's like a butt-flap turned skirt…" Sai whispered to Naruto, earning an elbow in the ribs from Sakura. Naruto just nodded, Sai caught it out of the corner of his eye.

Broad shoulders, sinewy arms with veins pushing up from the obviously often used muscles, well toned torso, straight back, and then the view was disrupted – **"Sadly" **Sakura was sent blushing again **– **by a golden band about two inches wide encircling his hips from which flowed two large strips of a billowy white material reaching to his ankles, one from the front and one from the back, leaving rather sizeable slits form the ankle to hip on either side.

"— The sun in this place is paradise!"

Extremely muscled thighs, slightly bent knees and proportional calves lead to gracefully arched feet (they got a rather good view as he was walking forward as he spoke, arms wide, on the balls of his feet.)

"Ney Sai… how many years of practice do you think it took to be able to walk in that skirt… thing… without," Naruto's voice lowered to a whisper meant only for him, Sai, and Sakura (It couldn't be avoided, she was in between them), "_exposing_ himself?" Sakura all the fiercer at the thought, and Sai tilted his head in consideration.

A ringing laughter was heard throughout the square, "Two years actually."

The three of them quickly jolted back to reality by those 3 words. The man was walking towards them, long strides eating up the distance uncomfortably fast.

Naruto and Sakura coughed nervously, blushes covering their entire faces, Sai was as impassive as ever. Naruto muttered an apology, "Gomen, I shouldn't have asked such a question…"

But he was being ignored, the man had stopped in front of Coriander, crouching down, "And who are you princess?" He placed one finger under her already uplifted chin, "With a pretty dress like that, you should be dancing in the sunlight, not standing there gawking at some peculiar stranger."

Her eyes started to tear, then she jumped at the man's neck, holding him tightly, crying out "Daddy!"

The man wrapped his arms around the little girl and stood, his laughter echoing pleasantly across the square.

Three sets of eyes widened and two mouths gasped in shock.

"What's this?" The man laughed, "It would be an honor princess, but my vow of celibacy I took when I was 15 does not expire until next year, and I have kept true to it little one. It will be 10 years next midsummer, so such a bond is not possible for us…"

"N-n-no!" You re-remind m-me of my Daddy!" she sobbed into his neck.

"Celibacy huh? Explains him being ok with wearing a skirt." Sai comments offhandedly.

The stranger looks up, "I am a man, and I do not need sexual relations to remind me of that fact –"

**"He's a man alright! Shaa!" **Sakura resisted the urge to smack herself, hand twitching.

"– I gain more focus that way, which brings me more power."

Sakura strode up to the man, taking the sobbing child gently away from him, only then noticing a bright green emerald with a gold phoenix painted across it on a gold chain about this neck, "I'm sorry Mr.…?"

"I am Ruin Thalionar…" he pauses for a second, "Or I suppose here it would be Thalionar Ruin, and it was no problem, I am only sad to see such a beautiful child crying." He absently stroked the tears from the little girls face.

Sakura nods, "I am Haruno Sakura, as for the two behind me…" She turns and steps to the side to allow a view (although he simply could have looked over her head), "The blond is Uzumaki Naruto, the other boy is Sai, and this," She turns her attention back to the little girl… "It's quite a mouthful, this is Caranluin Coriander."

Ruin's red-gold eyes widen, "Caranluin?"

"Do you know of the family?" Sakura asks, looking up, trying to catch his eye.

He looks away, "Possibly… but first things first… do any of you know where I might find Tsunade-hime?"

"You mean Granny-Tsunade?"  
Ruin chuckles, "I suppose, though I wouldn't have the balls to call her that –"

"No surprise there…" (Sai of course)

Ignoring the rude interruption Ruin continued, "I'm meeting her soon, I have a… _mission request_ of sorts… and must speak with her immediately.

Lu et revue s'il vous plait !


	3. Tsunade trains animals?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; I do own Coriander, as well as Shinji and Ruin – lucky me!

Recap: _"This is my decision to the mission request given by one Umamoto Shinji and… superiors…"_

Present: "…Nara Shikamaru will be brought in and presented to Umamoto-san, if Nara-kun meets Umamoto-san's requirements, he will be informed of all details pertaining to Umamoto-san's request and will be given the order to choose the most qualified ninja for said mission, as well as being entrusted with compiling the second and third most qualified ninja's for said mission's positions." Tsunade pauses for a breath, "Umamoto-san will be given the chance to meet the first round of ninja, if he approves of them, they too shall be given the details of said mission, and the option to decline. Should any of Nara's chosen shinobi not meet Umamoto-san's requirements or should choose to decline this mission, the second and if need be third waves of shinobi shall be presented. If all 3 most qualified shinobi for any given position should not prove satisfactory, or should decline, Konoha will refuse the mission request of Umamoto Shinji and superiors. Pleas summon Shikamaru-kun now Shizune."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." With that, Shizune forced the brush out of her cramping hand and left the office.

Shinji raised a perfectly arched eyebrow in question.

Tsunade stared at him intently for a few seconds, then moved to answer his question, she really did mean to do that, unfortunately, that's not what came out… "Do you pluck your eyebrows?"

Shinji's eyebrow dropped and his left eye twitched, "Hai Hokage-sama, as is _required_ of me by my superiors."

An awkward silence ensued, Tsunade trying not to laugh, but her amusement made itself clear as the twinkling in her eyes could rival a clear winter night's sky. The muffled snorts sneaking out from behind her hand (which was of course clamped over her rather large smile) wasn't helping either…

"So laughs the woman who uses a jutsu to make her little fountain of youth appearance." Shinji mutters darkly, not appreciating the Hokage's humor.

"Why you little –!" Tsunade snarls, and was halfway across the desk (sending stacks of paperwork cascading to the floor) with her hand wrapped in a very alarmed Shinji's expensive kimono and robe when…

Knock knock taptaptap

"Come in Sakura!" Tsunade barks, eyes never leaving Shinji's, hand still grasping his kimono.

The door opens and Sakura walks in, apple-green eyes widening as they absorb the situation. She runs up behind Shinji and attempts to get her master to release the man. Naruto and Sai file into the room silently, choosing not to get involved

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura uses her calm-the-psychotic-patient voice, gritting her teeth in the effort to pry her master's hand away from the material, "Remember! For the sake and prosperity of the village, we don't maul the clients!"

A deep, resonating chuckle fills the room, "You certainly haven't changed in the past ten years Tsunade-_hime_." Ruin had entered the room as well, a grinning Coriander sitting cross-legged on one broad shoulder.

A severely stunned Tsunade promptly let go of Shinji at the sight of the (once again cloaked and hooded) seven-foot tall man before her. Unfortunately her actions caused a suddenly released Shinji to slam into the back of the chair (upon which was perched an equally surprised Haruno who had valiantly resorted to violently trying to pull the man out of Tsunade's grip.

Consequently, the chair (and it's disgruntled contents) was overturned on top of the pink-haired kunoichi.

A muffled, "Help!" was heard amongst the pile of twisted clothing, limbs, and pieces of chair. Sai and Naruto were there immediately each grabbing a pale wrist below a dark pink glove and pulling.

Sakura was abruptly jerked free of the pile, flipping onto his face a now rather irritated Shinji.

"OUR GUEST TOO BAKA!" Sakura yells, snatching her wrist away and bonking Naruto on the head.

**"How embarrassing! Why do these things always happen with the **_**high-paying**_** clients?"** Sakura whipped Sai (who was still holding her wrist) around so his back was turned to everyone (especially Shinji) and buried her face into his chest, willing her blush to fade.

Sai stiffened, not only did he not know how to react, but his hand was also in an awkward position. The kunoichi had forgotten about Sai's grip on her wrist when she brought her hands to her chest to grip his jacket…

'Shit! If I move, she'll notice where my hand is and get all angry… and as entertaining as that would be… what would Little-dick' –– Naruto sneezes and drops a fuming Shinji –– 'do?' Sai's mind was running a hundred miles per hour, though of course his face showed nothing.

Naruto finally managed to get Shinji up after many failed attempts. He had finally resorted to lifting the surprisingly light man in the air and holding him there while Shinji meticulously straightened out his clothing and shook out splinters of chair.

Tsunade and Ruin simply continued to stare at each other, one shocked, on amused.

Sai finally decided on putting his free arm on Sakura's back and holding her head lightly.

"Thank-you for your assistance, you may put me down now." Shinji spoke clearly.

"Sure you aren't going to trip on your robe again? You're lucky I was tall enough to do this for you, I'd hate to have to pick you up… _again_." Naruto teased, still holding the man aloft.

"Put me down you twit!"

Laughing, Naruto puts Shinji down, who proceeds to pick his way carefully through the remains of the chair. He then takes his hair out, letting the black locks fall to his waist and using his fingers to comb them out, glaring at the blonde Godaime all the while… who's still staring at Ruin, who's staring back.

The tension in the room began to rise again, almost tangible until…

"Aw!" Coriander sighs/wiggles happily from her perch, "Mommy and Daddy used to hold each other like that!"

All eyes in the room turn to Sai and Sakura, whose blush that had nearly disappeared not only returned but also intensified with a vengeance.

"Oi! GET OFF SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screams.

Tsunade smiles softly at Sai and Sakura's position. "You asked for me Hokage-sama?" A thick voice drawls close to Tsunade's ear.

The Godaime released an obnoxiously high startled yelp, disrupting another pile of papers.

Shikamaru stood, in all his standard jounin uniformed, pierced eared, spiky pony-tailed glory. Pointer finger twisting back and forth in his left ear, "Tch. Troublesome noise," he pauses to cast a resentful glare at the Hokage, "_You_ summoned _me_ woman!"

A snort, "I'm sure you were soooo busy!"

"Hey, cloud-watching relaxes me and clears my mind so I can be prepared for all you troublesome schemes and 'missions'."

"Don't push it Nara, Umamoto Shinji? Nara Shikamaru, our village genius –"

"In the same room as the village idiot, how appropriate." Sai says cheerfully.

Naruto sneezes mid-grab for Sakura, whom Sai is holding behind himself out of the blonde's reach.

"Sai! Let go!" Sakura hisses, still aware of Ruin and Coriander's gazes.

"He will do. Will it be you or I filling him in?" Shinji asks briskly, deftly twisting his hair into another perfect bun.

Finally getting off of her desk, Tsunade coughs slightly, "I shall do this. My apprentice Sakura –"

**"Nani?! Not us!"** Inner Sakura begged… to no avail.

"—whom attempted to save you earlier, will escort you to a place to eat and to your hotel."

Shinji viciously jabbed his chopsticks in his hair, tucking his left bang behind his ear, "I do not have such accommodations Hokage-sama."

"You do now," the Godaime continues, unperturbed, "Konoha prides itself in it's hospitality." Shinji's slanted eyes widen in disbelief, mouth pressed in a thin line.

"And you," The Hokage turns to Ruin, "I will see you in two hours, here. Sakura will escort you as well, along with _Naruto _and _Sai,_" She spoke their names especially sternly to get them to behave. Both boys ceased immediately, Sai releasing Sakura.

Ruin inclines his head, "I shall look for candidates along the way _hime_."

"You _will not_." She hisses through gritted teeth.

Ruin smirks, casually tossing back his hood, I'm nearing my tenth year Tsunade, sure you want to cross me?"

Amber eyes narrow, "Don't get cocky kid, now go! _Here_ in _two_ hours! Leave my people alone until then!" She turns to the others, "You too! Everyone out!"

Sakura exits the fastest, an incredibly amused Ruin with Coriander still on his shoulder right behind. After a respectful – if somewhat strained – bow, Shinji swept out as well, robe swishing around the door. Sai and Naruto, at a truce now that Sakura was gone, walked out together, Shikamaru moved to follow…

"Not you lazy!" Tsunade's voice booms form her office.

"You said _everyone_."

"Stop being a smartass! Shizune? Come clean up this mess, and bring sake!"

Shizune passes the group making their way down the stairs, porcelain bottle and cups in hand. "Tsunade-sama? Do you really think alcohol's a good idea right now?"

"3… 2… 1…" Sakura mutters, counting down.

"EEEEEE!" crash "Tsunade-sama! What did you do???"

"Just clean it up! And down drop the bottle along with those cups!"

Sai chuckles from the back of the group, "It's like clockwork…"

"Yeah," Naruto agrees, "One of those really annoying clocks with the bird that pops out and screeches at you!"

The whole group erupts into peals of laughter, from chuckles to giggles to hold-your-stomach-and-cry extremes. This earning them strange looks from the pair of chuunin guards at the base of the tower.

The group of six swept onto the street, Sakura still in the lead, she turned and began walking backwards, shinobi skills and various eye-brow raise signals form Ruin keeping her from falling on her ass or tripping and further humiliating herself. Cheerful grin in place and singsong voice activated, she began, "I am sorry for the commotion earlier, it's generally not so hectic in the Hokage Tower –"

Sai and Naruto sped up and each said in one small ear of Shinji's at the same time, "Its usually worse!" Naruto's a conspirital whisper, Sai's cheerful and loud.

Shooing the boys away from the poor man with a death glare copied from a certain red-haired Suna nin, she continues, " – As I was saying, along with the commotion today, Hokage-sama forgot to give us time for proper introductions…"

"My name is Umamoto Shinji." Ruin seemed to have a spontaneous coughing fit.

"Are you ok Thalionar-san?" Sakura inquires, all concern.

Now it was Shinji's turn to choke on his spit and have a coughing fit.

"Suspicious…" 

'Thank-you Captain Obvious.' Sakura thinks dryly.

Inner Sakura sniffed, arms crossed and nose in the air, **"You have nothing to gain from insulting **_**yourself **_**Outer." **She spat out the last word our almost disdainfully.

Shaking her head, Outer Sakura asks cheerfully, "Do you two know each other already?" She stopped walking, they had reached the end of the street they would have to get the introductions over and decide where they were going to eat before they preceded any further.

Shinji merely looked at Ruin warily. Ruin however just closed his red-gold eyes for a second, when they opened them, his easy smile was back, "I think it would be more accurate to say we've _heard_ of each other –" he turned around as well, facing Shinji, "We've never had the pleasure of actually meeting face to face. Right Umamoto-san? I am Thalionar Ruin." Ruin held his right hand out expectantly.

Shinji's eyes flickered back and forth, up and down Ruin, the only things moving, as if searching for some form of treachery. Then he too held out a slender hand, almost engulfed in the bell-shaped sleeve of his robe. "Correct Ruin-kun." His amber eyes remained fixed on Ruin's face, waiting to gauge his reaction."

Ruin simply smiled wider, "It's an honor to already be on such familiar terms with you Shinji-kun." Although Shinji blanched slightly at Ruin's return of using his name so casually, Ruin seemed to be genuine, and he quickly shook his hand and relaxed… well… as 'relaxed' as his perfect posture would allow…

The remaining tension solidified, then dissipated next: "I'm Caranluin Coriander." Chirped the little girl form Ruin's shoulder.

Shinji's almost-shaped eyes widened to the point were it'd be more accurate to describe them as lemon-shaped.

Coriander continued, either not noticing or not caring about Shinji's reaction, "But you can call me Cori-chan if you want!"

Shinji shook it off and smiled nearly as warmly as Ruin (quite the feat), "A pleasure indeed to meet you Cori-chan."

**"There's something wrong with that girl…" **Inner Sakura mutters, **"She's confident around people she barely knows but like Hyuuga Hinata (without the stuttering) around friends and loved ones… she's got it all backwards."**

'Are you really surprised though? Cori-chan is obviously and most definitely not your average little girl. Also, her mother was buried alive in concrete and she witnessed an intense shinobi battle just a couple of weeks ago… that's bound to mess with your brain.'

**"You're right I suppose."**

Sakura nodded physically and moved to continue the introductions, "I'm Haru –"

"Haruno Sakura," Shinji finished before she could, then, turning to look behind him, "Along with Uzumaki Naruto and Sai-kun."

**"Creepy…"**

"I was at the town the refugees from your last mission were herded to, they were all abuzz about you three. Also the Hokage stated all of your names at one point or another back there," Shinji explained neutrally. Naruto and Sakura breathed sighs of relief and laughed nervously at the obvious answer, Sai loosened his grip and let go of the kunai he had been pulling out of his leg holster. Shinji continues, "And I've been observing all of you –" Naruto and Sakura's faces went from relief to grimaces in a second and Sai now had his kunai out in the open, knuckles white form the hard grip.

"—I wanted to see if you were _really_ as wonderful as those refugee's had described you." Everyone relaxes slightly, "Kage's and their people will say almost anything to get you to come to their Hidden Village for help. I needed proof that Konoha was the kind, strong, village it was so cracked up to be. The best way to achieve that is by observing the shinobi loyal to that village," He shook his head, "The hypocrisy I have seen in some of the other Hidden Villages… it was enough to make me sick. I needed proof before I came to your Hokage to ask for aid."

Other than being slightly unnerved that they hadn't been able to detect him 'observing them', Team 7 was completely at tease again, Sai had even put away his kunai.

"How long?" Naruto asked.

"Almost 2 weeks." Shinji replied

Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped, Sai's eyes widened.

"Are you a shinobi?" Sai inquired suspiciously.

"I am not, though I'm not your average civilian either."

The clear, resonating laughter broke out again, "Not your average civilian either indeed. Umamoto's are known for their sometimes painful honesty… when it's convenient of course…" Ruin glanced around at the teens, as if he was teaching them something.

"Are you part of a clan then Umamoto-san?" Sakura queried.

"Of sorts… as is Ruin-kun."

More laughter "Not any longer I'm afraid, I found a higher calling."

Shinji's head snapped up in shock and his eyes widened in… disbelief, admiration, question? Sakura couldn't tell. A semi-awkward silence followed, "Um-oh… what would you like to have for lunch?"

"ICHIRAKU'S!" Naruto immediately yelled.

"Not you baka! Our guests get to choose!" Sakura walks to Naruto and bops him again.

"Ow!" Naruto whines, "Sakura-chan!"

"Ichiraku's?" Ruin asks.

"It's Naruto's favorite ramen shop," Coriander clarifies.

"Ah." Ruin turns to Sakura, "I don't have a problem with Ramen."

Sakura looks at Shinji, who replies, "Ramen would be fine."

"YES!" Naruto jumps up, one fist in the air.

Sakura sighs in resignation, "All right, we'll get take-out form Ichiraku's, and eat in the park by your hotel that you'll be staying in, if you'll follow me?" She sweeps her left arm outward then turns and begins walking again… this time however, with Naruto in the lead, giving everyone an unfortunately good view of his victory dance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So basically I need to decide the most qualified close range taijutsu shinobi, the most qualified with either mind techniques -or- unnaturally strong willpower, along with a decent diplomat and some good old-fashioned brute force?" Shikamaru drawls, leaning back in the newly replaced chair.

Tsunade nodes, "They'll need to also be shinobi that can keep their mouths shut, their tempers minimalized, and be able to take this mission seriously. As a matter of face, you seem to be taking this rather calmly…"

A sigh, then, "Life's troublesome. I've learned not to be surprised by anything anymore after some of the techniques I've seen used…" his face grows darker as memories of the fight with Hidan and Kakuzu came flooding in, "It's easier to stay relaxed if you're ready to accept anything."

Tsunade leans back as well, considering the jounin's words (yes Shikamaru made jounin, only to get his mom to stop nagging at him about it though). She hands him the paper Shizune had written her pervious decision on to the almost asleep Nara.

His chocolate eyes flicker over the paper, "Nani? I have to fine the _three_ most qualified nins for each position?" He whines, "Tsunade, that's going to take _forever_ !"

"You have until tomorrow to get it done!" she snaps, "If you don't fall asleep or get distracted while you _should be working,_ with that genius head of yours, you should be done in a few hours!"

Shikamaru stands in dismay. "A few _hours_? But –"

"OUT NARA! You have your orders! I have paper work to do!" She stands, moving around the desk and pushing the bewildered Shikamaru out the door.

'Since when does she willingly do paperwork???' He asks himself as he's roughly shoved out one of the double doors, stumbling and catching himself on the wall, 'Troublesome woman! I could have fallen!'

"Tonton!" Tsunade calls sweetly from the door. The necklace-wearing pot-bellied pig comes trotting obediently around the corner, "There she is!" Tsunade coos and holds the door open for the pink animal, then with one final glare at the completely baffled deer caretaker, the well-endowed blonde disappears into her office, closing the door.

'That woman is insane! What's with the pig?' Shaking his head Shikamaru makes his way out of the Hokage Tower, meeting a rather flustered, arms full, and very off-balance Shizune. Sighing, the lazy shinobi takes the brown paper grocery bags from the woman, filled with sake bottles it seems, – no surprise there – rearranged them into a more efficient bundle, and handed them back to the now on-balance Shizune.

"Thank-you Shikamaru-kun!" She smiles brightly.

He shrugs, "It would have been more troublesome if you had dropped them… I would have had to help you clean it up."

Shizune laughs, "Thanks anyway. Any idea what the cranky old lady's up to?" She nods toward the Tower, as if Shikamaru needed any clarification.

"Yeah, she just got done throwing me out to do 'paperwork'."

The medic nin looks puzzled, " 'Paperwork' usually means 'sake time', but," Shizune holds up her bags full of sake as a testament, "Maybe napping?" she ponders.

"She had that little pig with her too."

"Tonton? I was wondering why she went running off up the stairs so fast… she's the one that set me off balance… What's going on?"

"I don't know but I've got to get going –"

"Oh no, you're coming with me!" She grabs Shikamaru's wrist and starts dragging him back up the stairs.

"No! I don't wanna go back there! _Let go_ you troublesome wo–"

"Shh! We're trying to be sneaky!"

"Shizune –"

"Shh!"

Shikamaru groans as they reach the top of the stairs and Shizune sets down her fragile bundle. Then they both reach the Hokage's office doors, one on each side.

Shizune holds up 3 fingers, puts on down, then the next, and finally the last. Both of them grab a door and open it outward a couple of inches, peaking through the opening.

A line of paperwork stretches across the room, forming a wide circle. Tonton is on the inside of the circle, a pad of ink secured to her right front hoof, and the Hokage's official stamp secured to the bottom of her left front hoof. The little pig merrily trots clockwise from paper to paper, pausing at each to daintily cross her left hoof over and press the stamp into the pad of ink, then carefully stamping on the correct line at the bottom right corner of each page. A line of paper towels lines the inside of the circle, preventing the remaining ink on the stamp from staining the hardwood floor.

The Godaime, in all her blond glory, was slumped over her desk, face-down and fast asleep, steadily drooling.

"Genius…" whispers Shikamaru, word and expression filled with awe.

Shizune draws in a breath, shuddering from rage, "Poor Tonton!" she hisses, then… "TSUNADE!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji looks up from his ramen, the Hokage's name still echoing off the surrounding trees, and looks at Sakura, who nervously laughs and scratches the back of her head, "Uhh… probably a medical emergency…" she lies unsteadily.

Coriander's eating next to Ruin, who's shed his cloak again and is stretched out languidly on his side, laying down and methodically slurping up is ramen. His skirt… _thing_… from the knees up, wasn't showing any more than it had when he was standing. The rest of his glorious body was showing however, something Sakura's apple-green's were taking full advantage of.

Naruto, already finished with his five bowls, leans over to Sai, "It's GOT to be some kind of jutsu." Hw whispers in amazement, pointing at Ruin's perfectly arranged skirt that still wasn't exposing anything.

Ruin looks up, and Naruto quickly leans away from Sai, cleaning imaginary dirt out from under his fingernails, "Sakura, Sai, Naruto…" All three look up at the red haired man addressing them.

"**I wish our hair was that smooth," **Inner Sakura sighs, eyeing Ruin's long hair that reached the bottom of this shoulder blades when he was standing and was now splayed over the grass, **"We should have bought that conditioner… ooh! He's talking!"**

"—wonder if you all could do a favor for me?" he muses, and without waiting for a reply continues, "Sit all in a row will you?" Sakura rises and goes to sit next to Sai and Naruto. "Now," Ruin continues, "Just sit still with your eyes open and allow me to touch the sides of your heads, there will be no pain I promise…" He stands and moves toward Sakura, kneeling in front of her and looking down, material of his clothing sliding comfortably in between his legs. Sakura resists rather valiantly the urge to look down, "What are you –" she stops mid-sentence as Ruin places his fingertips on each side of her head and she meets his eyes. Red-gold fills her vision and her pupils dilate as she seems to see an image of a younger Ruin, laughing. Sakura feels suddenly very much at ease, and smooth warmth seems to fill her head and her hands.

Shinji's eyes narrow suspiciously.

The warmth leaves and the vision of laughing Ruin melts back to a rippling sheet of red-gold, which reforms back into Ruin's beautiful eyes. He nods in approval and releases his hold, "Precise chakra control, hidden strength both physically _and_ mentally." He winks at her.

"**EEK!"** Inner Sakura squeaks, **"He knows about me!"**

'What? How?'

But Ruin had moved on to Sai, repeating the process. However, when the vision is given to Sai, he tenses, not understanding how to react to it or the warm sensation. Ruin pulls away, shaking his head, "Exceptional shinobi, but emotionally stunted. Best left with friends…"

He moves on to a now completely lost Naruto, who's looking back and forth from Sai to Sakura and back again. Naruto feels Ruin's fingertips on his temple and hears a soft command, "Look at me." He does, and is immediately enveloped in red-gold and warmth. He reacts differently from both Sai and Sakura, suddenly appearing and feeling very happy. Smooth warmth filling Ruin's hands as well as Naruto's head and hands.

Ruin eyes widen and he pulls away, smiling, "A lot of potential, a freakishly large supply of power, _and_ a giving personality. For your village's and the world's sake, I hope there are more people like you Naruto."

"Konohamaru…" Sai suggests, referring to personality.

"What _exactly_ are you here in Konoha for Ruin-kun?" Sakura asks, somewhat shaken.

Ruin's white teeth flash in a smile and he leans back to sit, right arm propped behind him, the other slung casually over his raised left knee. The other leg was folded comfortably to the side, and he looks Sakura up and down, raising and eyebrow before, "An apprentice of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's Notes xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank a MASSIVE thunderstorm for this update. Our power was out for 14 hours and I had nothing to do so I wrote this chapter by candlelight with good old-fashioned notebook and pen.

Any suggestions or reviews hearts you have are welcome. I will incorporate your suggestions as long as they don't mess with the basic storyline I have compiled in my head.

Do you guys like more Action? Dialogue? Or is how it is now ok? Let me know.

Thanks to: numberoneklutz

FakeCompassion

Gizmo369 and

PinkxxxReaper

You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy and most importantly, _motivated._ Hope you enjoyed the chapter

Anilmathiel.


	4. Naruto

For clarification: 'x' thoughts "x" dialogue **"x" ** Inner Sakura

_italics for any extended time_ either a recap, memory, or dream.

Also, this is all after the time-skip… sorry I forgot to mention that…

Warning: violence in the beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Sasuke-kun." I opened my eyes, slowly._

_There she stood, Haruno Sakura. She was smiling, eyes creased, head tilted to the side, hair in a ponytail, headband gone. We were in a field of wildflowers that were swaying back and forth in the breeze… I couldn't smell them. The sunlight was too bright, harsh even, and it seemed to come from everywhere at once. As a result, everything was haloed in the white light, and slightly washed out._

"_Why are you here Sakura?" 'And why are we dressed for a festival?' It was true; Sakura was in a red and white kimono, a crystal and rose quartz bracelet on her wrist, and nothing on her feet. Looking down, I could see I was in a navy yukata, with a lighter blue jacket. I also had no shoes on, and a crystal quartz and garnet bracelet on, shiny beads reflecting the unrelenting sunlight._

_A giggle, "See?" She holds out a pale wrist, her bracelet's bead's shining as well, "We match Sasuke-kun! Come." She turns and begins walking away, more and more of her being engulfed by the light._

_I stood, "Why are you here?"_

_She stopped, turned, eyes open and mouth in a pout, "You're always so serious Sasuke-kun…" She tutted. Then, her voice dropped, trying to sound like Iruka-sensei, mocking me, "But that's how a good shinobi should be. A serious hatred-filled lapdog, ne Sasuke-kun?"_

_I felt my face and voice contort with anger, "I'm no one's lapdog," And then, just because I knew it would hurt her, "You can't even answer a question… you're annoying."_

_The last two words seemed to echo around us, getting louder and intensifying until I felt my head would explode, my ears were on fire. Sakura however seemed unaffected, head tilted to one side, trying to see what was wrong with me, "You're Itachi-kun's – " All the surrounding noise ceased… __'_Itachi-kun???' _the honorific made me want to puke, but she continued on, not even noticing, " – lapdog Saksuke-kun. __He controls your life." I grimaced, Sharingan activating._

" – _And the best part Sa-su-ke-kun," She pronounced my name slowly, mockingly, "Is that you let him do it."_

_I snarled, pulling out a kunai and appearing behind her placing the knife at her neck._

_Apple-green eyes widen and she gasps, "You would kill me Sasuke-kun?" Her voice was trembling._

_Reveling in my dominance and her fear, I smirked, leaning in. I let my lips press a small trail of kisses up her neck and nipped at her earlobe, smirk growing wider with every shudder. I whisper one word into her ear, preparing to bask in her despair, "Yes."_

_Suddenly her face was void of emotion, she looked for all the world like a porcelain doll. "Good," her voice was cold, monotone in an almost childish pitch. I felt my brow knit together in confusion, and she finished, "Because I'd kill you too."_

_Only then did I notice the katana she was holding, the katana that was hilt-deep inside of me. I could feel the fiery pain spreading outward from my stomach, my knees buckling as I lost feeling in them due to my severed spine._

_She turned, face cheerful again, to look down at me, now holding my kunai, "I don't need you anymore Sasuke," the loss of the honorific wasn't lost on me, "I've replaced you,"_

'_With who? Who could compete with me?'_

"_You're a good shinobi Sasuke-_kun_," the honorific was back, but now just as a mockery, I could hear it in her voice, "…But you're a useless and disgusting person." Her smile widened, pretty white teeth nearly blinding me in the intense sunlight._

'_Useless? She sounds so much like Itachi…' I coughed up blood, metallic taste filling my mouth, blocking out anything else for a while, I felt like I had been sucking on copper for the past week._

_I could feel my Sharingan fade. Could she see herself in my onyx eyes? Was she as repulsed as I was of her? This disgusting mockery of the Sakura-chan I knew? The clinging girl desperate for any attention I could manage to throw her way? Wait… was this who she _really _was? She chose the mission over me last time… who is Sakura Haruno now, do I know, did I make her like _this

_The world churned around me, and I felt sick, bile joining the metallic taste on my tongue. Suddenly I _could_ see her in _my _eyes, I was inside her. There was revulsion there, more than I felt I could comprehend, but it wasn't __for herself, it was for me._

_I felt our right hand rise, saw the kunai glint in my eyes, at the same time I could see all of her from my body as well, blood loss and __exaggerated__ sunlight blending her red and white kimono to pink… pink like her hair… it was still short. She used to keep it long for me… did I not mean anything to her anymore? I felt/saw her lean forward, I spoke/heard her voice say cheerfully, "You're worse than trash Sasuke –"_

"Those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash." _Kakashi-sensei's voice echoed through the white space around us. I was beginning to feel violently sick from the experience of seeing her and myself, from both of our points of view. I started to feel panicked, I felt like how mirror's set across from each other look, reflecting each other endlessly and eternally._

_I was Uchiha Sasuke, no, I was Haruno Sakura, I was both of us, but I was really me, I had made Sakura like this, I was us, and I was disgusted at the prone figure on the ground, paralyzed from the waist down. I had lost myself, but found myself at the same time, and I was nauseated by what I saw._

"—You're worse than your brother."

_Then I saw and felt with both our bodies as her_/_my kunai slashed down, slicing my throat. The world churned again, she had purged herself of me, she didn't want me within her, I was too repulsive. I was back inside of only me now, and the last thing I saw was her smiling face, splattered with my blood, before the light took her away, and darkness abruptly followed._

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, Sharingan blazing. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and his breath was jagged, tearing it's way out, then clawing its way back into his mouth and throat.

"Bad dream?" Suigetsu casually inquired from a few feet away, leaning up against a tree, arms crossed.

"Are you all right Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked, all concern.

Memories of Sakura mocking him, "_Sa-su-ke-kun…"_ made him want to be sick right then and there. "Don't call me that!" He snapped, harsher than he had intended, but he wasn't going to apologize, "We're going to Konoha."

"Why?" Juugo asks, standing up.

"My brother's –" "You're Itachi-kun's lapdog…" Sasuke shook his head, biting his tongue, hoping the pain would snap him out of it. He bit too hard though, and he tasted copper again… just like in the dream. He started over, teeth bared, "My brother's quarry, the nine-tails, is there." Without another word of explanation, Sasuke took off. He could have gone silently, but his sandals were thudding against the tree branches. He was in the mood for a temper, and was stomping rather forcefully, snapping more than a few branches along the way. This was not lost on the rest of Team Hebi, who followed to the side, silently, warily… and somewhat sulkily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's that Hinata-sama?"

"N-nothing." The pale girl stuttered, whipping the 'object' around to hold it behind her back, "Some herbs I picked up on our last mission." She stares down at her cousin, who's sitting on his futon; he'd been reading a scroll before she came to deliver a message from her father. His room was nice… lots of little bits and pieces from the places he'd been on missions were arranged neatly on long, thin shelves lining the wall in different sections. You go a lot of places when you're in ANBU.

Neji appeared behind her, snatching it away, looking inside the small paper bag.

"Neji-ni-san!" Hinata turned and lunged for the package, earning a smack in the face from a loose ponytail of chocolate hair as Neji turned away.

"Five packets of Cajun chicken ramen seasonings?"

"Not so loud!" Hinata begged, reaching for the bag.

Neji snatched one of the packets out of the bag and read aloud what was written on it, all the while keeping both it and the paper bag out of reach, "Ooo! _Exclusive_ seasoning made specially only once every 3 years! Sure to satisfy ANY ramen lover!"

"N-N-NEJI!" Her face was a charming crimson by now, and she was stuttering more from being flustered than from habit, "G-Give N-Naruto's present back you... you…" Neji waited, amused, to see what she would come up with to call him, she finished with a flourish, shaking with rage, "you… manwhore!"

Silence…

Hinata clamps her hands over her mouth.

"Hinata-sama… did you just call me a manwhore?"

"n-no!" Hinata squeaked.

A laugh of disbelief... "You did! You just called me a manwhore!" He was now chuckling (the closest he had yet come to laughing hysterically), he gave the package back, and: "Do you even know what that means?"

She took the package back sulkily, "Yes! T-Temari-san told me! N-Now g-give me back the last p-packet!"

The laughing stopped; he held the tiny little paper packet up innocently, "This packet?"

"Yes." She hissed, making a grab for it.

He backed away holding it up too high for her to reach, and set it up on the highest shelf in his room, next to a porcelain tea cup with doves in flight over a moonlight lake hand-painted on it. From, wouldn't you know it? Tea Country!

"N-Neji! Knock it off!"

Neji raises a chocolate eyebrow, "Are you sure you want me to knock it off Hinata-sama?"  
"Yes!" she hissed in confirmation.

He smirks, and then reaches up one slender hand, long sleeve falling down to expose his pale arm, and a black swirl of an ANBU tattoo. Hinata sighs in relief, and he brings his middle finger down and thumb up to form a circle, middle finger tucked slightly behind his thumb, the rest of his fingers stuck straight up. Hinata's head quirks to the side in confusion, brow furrowed and one navy eyebrow raised. Neji releases his middle finger, effortlessly flicking the packet off the shelf.

Hinata gasps in disbelief, "HYUUGA NEJI!" Then she dives for the falling packet... and so does Neji.

They're a tangle of limbs, chocolate hair, and curses when Hyuuga Hanabi slides open the fusuma (traditional Japanese wood and rice paper sliding door), a bemused Shikamaru directly behind.

Both fighting Hyuugas freeze immediately, both quickly untangling themselves and standing to face the door, straightening their clothes in a second. Neji's impassive face was back and Hinata's blush was back.

"It's polite to knock Hanabi-sama." Neji deadpans, slipping Hinata the packet discreetly.

Hanabi ignores him, "Nara-san asked to see you, you can see him out when you're done, I have training to do." With that she pivots on her heel and leaves.

"Troublesome little kids… well I suppose she's a teenager by now… Hinata-san?" He pauses, tilting his head and scrutinizing her, "Did you cut your hair again?"

Hinata mumbles something incomprehensible, staring at the floor like it was the Holy Grail, and twisting strands of her couple-inch long hair.

"Hinata-sama had an accident on her last mission. We were obligated to cut her hair like she had it previously… she may grow it out again, though it is more convenient this way."

"Aa." Shikamaru nods, "Hinata-san?"

The kunoichi reluctantly lifts her gaze from the floor and meets his eyes, "Hai?"

"You've been pretty successful with diplomatic missions right?"

"H-hai, I p-prefer them bec-cause they're n-not violent."

'Yeah, just a lot of acting humble around a bunch of big ego's… oh wait… she's a lives with a bunch of Hyuuga's, of course she'd be perfect for it.' Shikamaru muses, then out loud, "And both of you're taijutsu skills are still exemplary correct?"

"Hai." They both answered immediately.

"Good good, one less troublesome category group to take care off…" Shikamaru mutters.

Neji raises an eyebrow in question, and the Nara shakes his head, "Nah, you'll find out soon enough, it'd be too troublesome to explain it all now… can you escort me out of here? I don't think you're family wants me walking around here alone, and I need to find Sakura and her team."

"I-I'll do it." Hinata quickly snatches the opportunity, "You can g-go b-back to your scroll Neji-ni-san!"

Neji smirks, 'I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that _Naruto-kun_ is on Haruno-san's team.' "Don't forget sparring tonight after dinner with Hiashi-sama and I."

"I won't!" Hinata singsong's from the hallway, dragging an irritated Shikamaru with her, 'twice in the same day… damn woman are troublesome.'

They found Team 7 (and extras) just finishing checking Ruin and Shinji into their hotel next to the park they had lunched at.

"Sakura?" She turned to face the deer caretaker and the Hyuuga.

"Shikamaru-kun! Hinata-chan!" she walks over to hug the latter, eyeing the brown package with curiosity.

"Do you need something Nara?" Sai asks.

"Yeah, hopefully I can get it quickly… Sakura, how were you able to defeat Ino's mind-transfer jutsu in the chuunin exams?"

Sakura freezes, poor Hinata still trapped in her embrace, and Ruin smirks from under his hood.

"T-that's private Shikamaru!" Sakura yells, cuffing the back of his head "Don't be asking such questions! Shinobi don't just blab their techniques to everyone!"

"**What's with me being so popular all the sudden?"** Inner Sakura squeaks.

"OW! Calm down woman! It's for a mission!" he snaps, massaging the back of his head, "Fine, you don't have to tell me it it's too troublesome for you! All I need to know is if you could do something like that again, or if it was a one time thing?"

Sakura stands up straight, mumbling an apology then, "Oh… I could do it again, why?"

"You'll figure it out later." He glares at her, then whips out a scroll from one of his jounin-vest pockets and scribbles something furiously on it. "I'm going back to the Hokage Tower, to get this troublesome mission over…"

"Ah yes, I have to head that way too…" Ruin muses, handing Coriander to a not-too-happy-about-it Shinji, who awkwardly held her out, violet and amber eyes making a showdown.

Shikamaru looks up hopefully, "Ne… Thalionar-san… do you think you could take this scroll for me?" 'Please spare me!' he mentally pleads as well for good measure.

Ruin laughs, "Of course." He takes the scroll and holds it gently, not wanting to smudge any of the recently penned ink.

Shikamaru almost faints in relief, "Thank-you! Ja!" With that he stuffs his hands in his pockets, and turns, slouching out off the lobby towards with every intention of spending the remainder of the afternoon on his favorite rooftop.

Hinata, realizing her previous companion making his exit, quickly runs forward and shoves the packet into Naruto's hands, then backs away, head bowed, "It… i-it's just something I p-picked up on m-my last m-mission… Ithoughtyoumightlikeit!" she finished quickly, sentence blurring.

Raising his eyebrows, Naruto opens the package and sees what's inside. His face shines with joy and he nearly screams, "THANKS HINATA-CHAN!" and glomps her, he backs away and gives her his best cheesy grin and eye crinkle, "That was really nice, I'm going to eat it tonight!"

"He just had ramen for lunch…" Shinji mutters in disbelief, breaking off the staring contest to look the hyperactive nin up and down.

"You seriously underestimate Uzumaki Naruto if you think that was enough ramen for him…" This explanation was given surprisingly by Coriander. Shinji looked back the girl he was still holding out from him, and the staring contest was back on again.

Hinata looks as if she just spent 10 hours in the desert… without any sun block, but to her immense relief _and_ surge of pride… she did NOT pass out, "Y-you're welcome N-Naruto-kun! I-I-I, I have to go now, j-ja ne!" With a quick wave, the jacket-wearing kunoichi fled the hotel lobby, running for the Hyuuga compound, and practically wriggling with delight.

"You are aware that nice young woman has feelings of the romantic sort for you correct Naruto-kun?" Ruin inquires casually.

Silence… everyone freezes, Sakura and Coriander because they had been waiting 4 years for the blonde to figure it out on his own (Well I suppose Coriander just knew about it and understood the implications). Shinji was silent because he could sense this was an awkward situation. Sai was glaring daggers at Sakura that all but said out loud: why aren't you beating the living daylights out of Ruin for telling him like you did _me_ for _almost_ telling Little-dick? Ruin was silent, just waiting for a response.

Naruto's face went blank.

"**Oh no! The calm before the storm!"** Inner Sakura dived for protection behind a pile of rocks, which had conveniently appeared.

Naruto looked down, eyes in shadow, "…I know…" Naruto whispered, sounding almost remorseful. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, Sakura's jaw shamelessly hanging open.

"**NANI!?!? He knew all this time and didn't do anything about it! ****BAKA!" **Inner Sakura was shaking her fist in the air, the pile of rocks had disappeared.

"There's no way her family would approve, an orphan, marrying into the prestigious Hyuuga clan," he continued, barely audible, "Also… there are too many people after me, too many people that would use her against me…hurt her to get to me… _I don't care if she'd be willing to risk it_," he hisses sharply, silencing what he knew Sakura was about to say, than he finishes, "_I _wouldn't be willing to risk it, I wouldn't even put using her against me above Sasuke… and especially not above Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Besides, I have more important things on my mind than relationships."

Ruin Thalionar nods from the doorway, satisfied, "Giving personality…" He then slips out without the other's noticing, and head's for the Hokage Tower, long legs taking him there nearly twice as fast as the normal person.

Naruto pushes past Sakura, still clutching the paper bag tightly. Coriander wriggles out of Shinji's grasp – much to his relief – and lands running, "Naru-kun!" He pauses, sad eyes gazing down, as she runs up to him, breathless. She holds up her small arms and chubby hands. He manages a half-smile and picks her up, holding her against his chest; "I'll watch Cori-chan tonight."

"Naruto WAIT!" Sakura blurts, right arm stretched out to grab him.

"I'll be fine Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow if not sooner." As she takes her first step forward, he disappears in a POOF! of smoke, transportation jutsu carrying him and Coriander to his apartment.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispers. Sai comes to stand next to her, putting an arm around her in a half-hug, arm resting comfortably on her hip. "Little-dick will be all right. If he's dealt with it 4 years… I'm sure he can deal with it now. You'll be bonking him on the head again in no time Ugly."

Shinji shakes his head at all the drama, and with a slight jingling of his room key, sweeps up the stairs to his room, leaving the two alone to comfort each other. He didn't understand them or the situation enough to be of any help anyway.

"Thank-you Sai…" Apple-green eyes find the floor, obviously still not feeling quite right.

Sai tried to think of anything that would help… he certainly wasn't going to be able to comfort her enough… and it clicked, "Let's go stop by the flower shop and see Ino-san. I'm sure she misses you by now." 'Or the ear Sakura offers to all of her gossip…'

A small laugh, "It's only been a couple of days Sai."

An eyebrow raise, "I was under the impression girls enjoyed squealing, whispering, and/or giggling meaningless things to each other on a daily basis…"

She elbowed him in the side; with no real malice behind it though, "Don't be so discriminate against females!"

Sai smiles, happy to see some life back in her, "Well let's go then." And before she could so much as squeak a protest, Sai turned, and swept her up, bridal-style, and they both disappeared in a swirl of ink… Sai's personalized version of the transportation jutsu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruin knocked firmly on the Hokage's door, entering after hearing the sharp, "Come in already!"

Grinning, he entered, pulling his hood back. "Tsunade-hime." He bowed respectfully, bringing his right hand to his forehead lightly then holding it out towards her, palm up.

Tsunade ignores him; all he could see of her was the top of her blonde head and the back of her chair. She appeared to be finding the rooftops of Konoha particularly fascinating, "Don't call me that brat."  
He moved to sit in the chair across from the Hokage, cloak falling open as he stretched out his long legs. He undoes the simple iron clasp and lets it fall onto the back of the chair, "But it's who you are to us, _hime_."

"Tch." A vein appeared on her forehead, and she turned her chair around, looking angry, but she looked him up and down nonetheless, a fact that was not lost on Ruin, who smirked accordingly.

She glared, then "I'm just trying to match the image of a gangly 14 year old with wild hair flying around his laughing face with the smartass of a 23 year old I see before me, so don't be getting any ideas."

Tilting his head to the side, "I wouldn't dream of it hime. Can't say the same for you … although I never took you as a cradle-robber Tsunade-hime."

Baring her teeth and closing her eyes, Tsunade leans across the desk, fingers at ready, inadvertently giving Ruin a rather good view of her genetically blessed chest. Before he could make a joke about it however, Tsunade released her index finger on his left shoulder, effectively giving him a dead arm _and_ a charlie horse.

"Ow Tsunade-hime! _That hurt_!" he was laughing now, holding his sore and useless arm, "I was just joking!"

She sits back in her chair, "Why are you here Ruin-kun?"

'The honorific is back now huh?' he raised a dark-red eyebrow, "You know why I'm here Tsunade-hime, it's by Konoha's request."

"Yes, Konoha's request ten years ago." She corrected.

"We didn't have any Journeymen available at that time."

"And where have you been for the past 5 years?"

"Basic training and information gathering, as every journeyman must."

"We don't have the resources to supply you what you need."

"You owe us an apprentice Tsunade."

"I owe you nothing! That deal was lost when you're master refused to come here and made impossible by our war with Sound!"

"Master Sepias hasn't left the compound in 67 years Tsunade, why would he make the journey here? You're war with Sound was four years ago hime, I'm sure your village is doing fine."

She wouldn't meet his gaze; she picked up a sake cup and threw it back, drinking the rice beverage without even tasting it.

"Tsunade-hime…"

She slammed the cup down, hairline fractures branching through the porcelain, "Don't call me that! It's either Hokage-sama or just plain Tsunade, I'm not your princess for Kami's sake!" Breathing deeply to try and moderate her temper, then with a much more resigned voice, "I'll compile a list of genin whose parents would allow something like this –"

"I have already decided Tsunade. This shinobi meets all the requirements for what we need."

Tsunade's head snaps up, finally meeting his red-gold eyes, 'Nani??? I thought I told him to stay away from my people until this meeting was over!'

"And Nara Shikamaru-kun asked for me to give this to you." He leaned forward, placing the scroll on her desk.

Tsunade grabs his wrist before he can pull away, "Who?" He looks up at her and stares for a while, rueful that he was the cause of the panicked and hurt look on her face, he moved his mouth to speak…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An ANBU appears inside the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Sakura is sitting on the corner next to Ino, who's managing to cheer her friend up. Sai is in a corner, sketching some Bumblebee Orchids, its been a few hours since Naruto's revelation, "Sai, Haruno Sakura, you're presence is required in the Hokage Tower, immediately."

"Hai." They both answer simultaneously.

Sakura slips off the counter, straightening her black cargo shorts and red tank top. Sai collects his drawing things and stows them away neatly. And they both meet in the middle of the shop, preparing to leave.

A bell jingles, and the shop door opens and Naruto walks in, holding Coriander, "Ino? Could you watch Cori-chan for me? I need to go meet the Hokage…" he trailed off, seeing the rest of his team.

Sakura looked concerned, Sai looked curious, Ino looked indignant, "It's not your decision to make Naruto…" she mutters darkly, referring to Hinata.

He raises his chin up, defiant.

The ANBU turns to Naruto, "Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage requests the presence of Caranluin Coriander as well."

He nods, "Let's go then."

Sai and Sakura prepare to go as well, and they all disappear simultaneously.

Shinji is waiting at the bottom of the tower, and steps back, curious. A cloud of smoke, a large maelstrom of ink, and a shower of cherry blossoms all appear at the same time, dissipating to reveal Naruto and Coriander, Sakura, and Sai. He looks Sakura and Sai up and down, "We're waiting for two more…"

Naruto, Sai, and Sakura look at each other and shrug, waiting.

"Come up when they arrive." Shinji orders and then he turns, hands in his sleeves, making his way up the steps.

"He's always so proper…the way he walks and acts…" Naruto shakes his head.

"He's been trained to be like that." They all look at Coriander, expectant, and the little girl continues, "The way he acts, the way he looks, how slender he is, how he wears his hair, his ceremonial clothing… he's been trained to do that since he was probably my age… And he resents it."

The all look in shock to the girl, "How can you tell that Cori-chan?" Sakura asks warily, not sure she wants to know.

The child looks thoughtful for a second, then: "The way he talks… it's not proper enough for someone who acts the way he does, it feels natural for him to be respectful but he fights against it, forcing himself to talk normally, it's his rebellion. And his temper… most people would pass that off as him being a rich snob, but it's unlikely he personally owns any of that clothing, and it's also very unlikely a servant would be allowed to show his impatience or any surliness. –"

'Servant?' all three teens asked themselves mentally.

"Also," Coriander continued, "Did you see the look on his face when Ruin-kun told him he had left his 'clan'? It was admiration, and jealousy. Shinji-kun wants to break away too." They all look up at the Hokage Tower, where Shinji has just reached the top of the stairs. Sensing their stairs, he turns his head and glares down at them.

"**Tee-hee, his chopsticks look like horns from this angle."** Inner Sakura runs around with a pitchfork, horns and tail in place.

But there was something else there, in his eyes… discontent, resentfulness, anger, things the three of them hadn't picked up on before now.

Naruto sweatdrops, "How old are you?"

A cheeky grin with dimples, "This many!" She holds up 4 stubby fingers, with tiny manicured nails (result of a night spent at Ino's).

2 showers of lavender rose petals swirl around them and Hinata and Neji walk out towards them, regular clothes replaced with black tank tops and black cargo shorts. Jyuken bruises cover their arms, legs, and what was visible of their chest and backs. Hinata 'eeps' and hides behind Neji, who squares his shoulders and stands up straight to give her as much coverage as possible.

"The ANBU insisted on _right_ away." Neji explains, "Naruto? Can Hinata borrow your jacket?" Naruto immediately begins slipping off his jacket, leaving him in his pants and a long-sleeve fishnet shirt. Neji stretches out one long, bruise-mottled arm, ANBU tattoo swirling around his right deltoid.

"**EEE! ANBU tattoo's are **_**such**_** a turn-on!" **Sakura blushes from her Inner's lack of self control.

Naruto passes Neji the jacket and he immediately hands it to Hinata who hurriedly puts it on and zips it up in an attempt to cover her rather extensive cleavage.

"**Those have **_**got**_** to get in the way of missions!"**

"Let me heal you first Hinata!" Sakura steps forward, hand outstretched and already glowing green.

Neji grabs her wrist, right behind the chakra, "Wait until we get inside, we're late as it is."

"I-I'm fine Sakura-c-chan." Hinata smiles, "These w-wounds are pretty routine f-for Neji-ni-san and I."

Neji turned and walked up the steps, Hinata following closely, Naruto's straight-cut jacket stretching awkwardly over her curves… it was long enough to make it to mid-thigh on her (Except in the back, where it made it to the bottom of her butt due to how curvy she was). The rest of them shrugged and walked up after the cousins, and by the time they made it to the door to the Hokage's office, Neji was already knocking.

"Enter."

They did, Tsunade, Shinji, Ruin, Shizune, and Shikamaru were already inside. Eight extra chairs had been brought in, so everyone could sit down comfortably, with Coriander on someone's lap.

Tsunade looked up wearily from her desk, "Let's get this over with… Sai? Please shut the door behind you, everyone," She sweeps a hand out in the direction of the semi-circle of chairs in front of her desk, "Please sit."

They did as she asked, Shizune was sitting to the Hokage's left, brush ready to take notes of the meeting, then Ruin, Shikamaru, Shinji, Neji, Hinata, Sai, Sakura, and Naruto with Coriander on his lap on the end to Tsunade's right. "Shikamaru, please begin. And the rest of you: no interruptions until Umamoto-san has spoken." The remaining assembled shinobi furrowed their brows and all but two shifted in their seats uncomfortably, not knowing what to expect.

He nods, "I'm going to just go clockwise to make the information easier to connect with the people instead of working down the troublesome list…" Shinji nods in approval.

"Name: Hyuuga Neji. Age: 17 Rank: Jounin with ANBU status. He's a close-range taijutsu specialist, genius of his class at the academy, and prodigy of the Hyuuga family. I believe he would be ideal for protecting the nin that goes under as well as any of the expensive equipment around." Shinji nods to Shizune, and she pens it down.

"Next, Name: Hyuuga Hinata. Age: 16 Rank: Chuunin. She is – for the sake of losing troublesome extra words – the ideal stereotypical kunoichi. She also has accepted several diplomatic missions over the years, all ending successful. She is very discreet, very skilled, and most importantly, very underestimated." Shinji's eyes widen in newfound respect and admiration for the stuttering girl, as does everyone else's in the room. Another nod, another confirmation written down.

Shikamaru slides his chocolate eyes to Sai, "Name: unknown. Codename: Sai. Exact Age: unknown. Estimated Age: 16-17. Rank: jounin with ANBU status, he was also a member of the now disbanded organization Root, and received their emotional training." Shinji's eyes narrow and he doesn't look pleased, Shikamaru continues, "He is a very capable shinobi, skilled in long-range attacks as well as close-range, whereupon he resorts to using his sword." The mention of swordsmanship seemed to lighten Shinji up a bit.

"What category did you have him in for Nara-kun?"

"Brute force." Sai raises his eyebrows, Shinji turns to Shikamaru, eyes asking a question.

Shikamaru came to Sai's defense, "It was him or Rock Lee," Shinji blanches, "I assumed you would prefer Sai-kun's artistic abilities, generally quiet demeanor, and less… ostentatious clothing…"

Shinji leans back, considering, then… a nod. Shizune pens it out.

Shikamaru turns to Sakura, "Finally…" **"Finally??? What about Naruto?"**

"Name: Haruno Sakura. Age: 16. Official Status: chuunin. General Status: Jounin-level medic nin. She has been chosen as, 1) there are very few nin's in Konoha that would be suited for what you're asking, and 2)The most experienced of these nin's is not a very pleasant individual, and also is not available to leave Konoha. Generally at this point I would resort to the Yamanaka clan, however, the kunoichi before you has beaten one of them even after her opponent used a mind-transfer jutsu. This implies very strong willpower and possibly a hidden jutsu. Also, as one of the most accomplished medic-nin's in the world, I believe it would be prudent to have her there for the sake of being with your friend when he awakens."

Shinji nod's almost immediately, and very quickly. "A genius indeed Nara-kun. I appreciate your efforts."

"They still have to agree to the mission themselves Umamoto-san," Tsunade reminds gently.

"Um-o… was it a mistake that the ANBU asked for me and Cori-chan to be here too? I think I came to the wrong briefing…"

Tsunade sighs deeply, "No Naruto-kun, you are supposed to be here…"

"I have chosen you for my apprentice Naruto-kun." Ruin says simply, "It will not differ much from your training with the Sannin Jariya a few years past. And will last about the same amount of time as well… when we are finished, you will be free to either advance to Journeyman status or to return to Konoha."

Sakrua and Naruto were gaping, eyes twitching in disbelief. Sai's eyes had widened considerably and he was wearing grooves into the chair arms with his fingers. The Hyuuga's looked confused, Shinji and Shizune looked annoyed and sympathetic, and Tsunade and Shikamaru looked remorseful.

"Nani?!? Do I even get a choice?" Naruto finally snaps.

"I'm afraid not Naruto."

"Why wasn't I briefed about this privately? And who's going to take care of Cori-chan while all three of us are gone? She can't live off of low-calorie food, flowers, and maniqures for 3 years! That's just cruel! Also, Ino has work and missions as well!" Naruto's standing now, clutching Coriander tightly.

"You weren't briefed about it privately because you would have reacted this way no matter the situation. You and I will be accompanying Shinji-kun's group for a few months at least. _Caranluin_ Coriander will be accompanying our group as well."

"But it's dangerous!" Protested an indignant Sakura.

Shinji intervenes,"We plan on taking her to her father, he is a… difficult man to find. That is why Naruto-kun and Ruin-kun will be accompanying us. We will be working together to find her father, and then we will go our separate ways."

"But –"

"No buts." Tsunade cuts in, clearly, "Shizune, Naruto, Coriander, and Ruin. You need to leave now as the rest of everyone must be informed of their mission." All three adults stand, and begin leaving.

"O-oh Naruto-kun!" He pivotes and looks at Hinata, who's stood up and is now unzipping his jacket. The others continue out the door.

"Keep it until you can get changed… and let Sakrua heal those bruises will you?" Then he sweeps out the door, closing it behind him.

Shikamaru, now that he's done with the official reporting, is back to lazy mode, and slouches in his seat, preparing to take a nap… he'd been informed of everything already anyways.

"Hinata-chan, please come here, I will heal you." Tsunade pulls out another fold-out type chair from under her desk and places it near her, "Sakura, please attend to Neji.

The two cousins and the pink-haired medic shift around the room accordingly. Tsunade and Sakura both gather green chakra to their hands and begin healing.

"Umamoto-san, please begin briefing them on their mission… should they choose to accept it."

Shinji nods and stands, prepariing to begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Here's some facts about Kunoichi's I found interesting (This is also to help you understand what Shikamaru meant when he called Hinata "you're basic stereotypical kunoichi):

Kunoichi were trained differently than male ninja. Their training focussed more on disguise, poisons, and using their gender to an advantage. They were trained in close combat, and they were only to make use of this knowledge when they were caught. They would usually disguise themselves as prostitutes, entertainers, fortunetellers, and the like to get very close to the enemy. Generally, they would seduce the soon-to-be victim and when they get close enough, they would poison them.

Kunoichi would hide weapons in their disguise, like poisoned needles in their hair and dirks up their sleeves. They also often would turn a previously harmless item into a weapon, like they would learn how to break bones with their wooden shoes, they would put a hidden blade on their fan, and they would use an umbrella as a momentary sheild.

Their favorite weapon was the neko-te. The neko-te are iron fingernails that would be fastened to the hand by leather straps. They were usually dipped in poison, and the favorite place to slice were the eyes.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to Tolkien. Coriander, Ruin, and Shinji are mine though! Ah the simple things that make me happy…_

_You people that are reading but aren't reviewing! DO IT! You can do it! Even if it's just a 'Hn' or an 'Aa'… wow I'm pathetic. lol I enjoy reviews to no end but don't review if you don't want to, just enjoy. Thanx again _

_-- Anilmathiel_


	5. Team 7 POV

**Chapter 5: POV: Team 7**

Pardon the late update, I was on vacation, then I was very sick, then I had some headache-inducing family issues, which included me not being allowed on the computer.

'x' thoughts "x" dialogue **"x" **Inner Sakura or the Kyuubi.

_italics for any extended time_ either a recap, memory, or dream

"Naruto-kun?"

I looked down, blue meeting violet; I kept walking towards my apartment, "Yes?"

"I'm afraid of leaving Konoha."

I smile down at her, "I'm afraid too… but everything will be okay in the end. Besides, we'll be there to protect you."

"But you'll be leaving with Ruin-kun."

My heart ached suddenly, and felt really heavy. I tried to keep smiling, but whatever was weighing down my heart was doing the same thing to my cheeks.

I turned away so Coriander wouldn't have to see me like this. 'This? What is this? I was so happy to leave with Ero-Sennin, why don't I want to go this time?'

"Maybe you just don't know enough about the situation."

My head snapped back around, incredulous, "… I barely knew Ero-Sennin when I left with _him_."

"One, you knew him better than you know Ruin-kun, and two, you at least had a vague idea of what you were going to be doing and three, you were more carefree then, as in you're more _responsible_ now." She finished, shifting uncomfortably. I moved her to my hip, pulling her dress down more so the fishnet shirt I was wearing wouldn't leave anymore red diamonds on her skin. Where was my jacket again? 'Hinata…'

"No effing way you're four…" I mustered, shaking my head.

Coriander's violet eyes widened in disbelief, then panic, then shock. I wanted to ask why she looked so panicked, but we all had our secrets...

A deep chuckle, **"Only by choice Brat, why **_**haven't **_**you told your friends? Afraid they'll abandon you?"**

'Damn Fox… enough of them know already, as for the rest, it's for their safety!'

"**Of course…"** Ugh, he was mocking me; he'd been talking to me more and more lately…

"Naru-kun! You said a Bad Word!"

The world snapped back into focus, we were about a block from my apartment.

"I did not!" I was definitely indignant, I'd had to put a special effort _not_ to cuss around Coriander, and I thought I was doing a pretty good job.

"Yes you did!"  
"Effing is not a bad word!"

"It stands for one!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"  
I narrowed my eyes, "Really?" she raised her chin in defiance, I continued with a smirk, _no way_ she'd know this one, "Which one?"

Her eyes narrowed in turn, and she answered simply, "Fuck."

My eyes had to be the size of watermelons; I coughed in surprise and clamped a hand over her mouth, "Cori-chan! You can't say that word! Where'd you hear that???" I had to spread my middle and index fingers so she could still breathe through her nose.

Something thick, slimy, and warm slid across my ring and middle fingers. "SICK!" I snatched my hand away, rubbing it vigorously on my black pants.

"You told me to say it!"

"I didn't think you even knew that word!" 'Though I suppose I'm really not that surprised…' "And if you did, I figured you'd be smart enough not to say it!"

"I'm only four!" She waved four fingers towards my face for emphasis, "_You're _supposed to be the responsible one! Think before you speak baka!"

I bared my teeth at the familiar insult, "You've bene spending WAY too much time around Sakura-chan!"

"Tch."

_That_ brought back memories… 'Sasuke… Why did I follow Sakura's orders to not engage in combat unless necessary? I always charge right in without thinking.'

"…_you're more responsible now." _'Was that true? Was that the reason? Was Sasuke not as important to me now? The changed picture… am I giving up on the bastard?' I shook my head, growling a little, "No! I promised! I'll bring Sasuke back to Konoha."

"**Hmm… will it matter if he's alive or dead though?"**

'Nani?'

"**hehehehe, do you **_**really**_** care about Sasuke anymore… all he does is reject you and your precious Sakura-chan."**

Before I could retort, he disappeared. Something thick, slimy, and warm was halfway up my face before I came back to reality this time… Sensing I was back in the real world, Coriander quickly finished the job, ending right below my forehead protector. 'When did she crawl up to my shoulder???' Then she leaped for the ground, arms in front, dress billowing out behind her. She landed on her feet, running.

'She's like an effing cat!' A breeze picked up, freezing the right side of my face, which reminded me that I still had slobber all over me.

"CORIANDER!" I bellowed, wiping my face with the back of my hand.

A high-pitched scream sliced through the air as she ran away, turning the corner to my apartment stairs. I took off like a shot, long legs eating up the sidewalk. By the time I made it to the bottom of the stairs, Coriander was already… _picking my lock???_

'What the hell? Who could have… Sai!' With a snarl aimed at my dark-haired teammate, I tore up the stairs, taking 4 at a time. Coriander let out another scream and managed to open the lock, she flung the door open and slammed it shut when I was about three fourths of the way up. 'Urgh that little..'

"Coooooooorrri!" There was a scream from inside the apartment… I made it to the top and kept running, the door stopped me, for about half a second. It burst open and I took one step in, after which I fell flat on my whiskered face.

I pulled my head up a couple of inches and turned to stare the conniving little midget down. "_You_…" I hiss, here her violet eyes widen in fear, and I say the two dooming words to the little girl that dared trip me, "_Ramen. Duty_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So? Do you accept this mission? One at a time please." My teacher turned to Hinata first, who was still sitting right next to her.

The young woman smiled, all shyness gone for now, "I would love to accept this mission."

Tsunade nods and turns to Neji who raises an eyebrow an utters a simple, "Of course."

And then my sensei's amber eyes were boring into me… 'A machine that takes your mind somewhere… _else_… how will that affect Inner Sakura?'

"**Hm, it'd be interesting to find out."**

'You sure?'

"**Of course! GO FOR IT! Yeah!"**

'Oooookay crazy…' I looked up to meet Tsunade's eyes, "I'll take the mission."

A sigh, and she turned to Sai who simply nods.

Another sigh, "Very well then. Everyone sign the contract before you leave the room and be ready to go on your mission by…" She turned with raised eyebrows to look at Shinji.

"Tomorrow morning, eight o'clock." He says quietly.

"**Nani? That's only a day to get ready to leave! What about shopping, packing, checking weapons, getting all the right medicines??? IT GOES ON TOO! This is ridiculous!"**

I happened to be in total agreement with my Inner.

"Well, I've certainly had a lot less time to prepare for a mission." Sai stood smoothly and appeared by the desk, signing his 'name' in his flowing script on the contract. "I'm going to go pack, later Ugly, ja!" With a quick wave and a head tilt, he brought his hands together for the teleportation jutsu and was gone before I could so much as whack him. Teeth and fists clenched, I stomped to the desk, and signed my name with quick bold strokes, then turned to walk out. I'd wait for Hinata though… I hardly ever got to see her these days.

Hiding a soft laugh behind a perfect pale hand, Hinata walked up to the desk and signed her name, then turned to walk out with me. Neji was right behind her.

"Thank-you Hokage-sama, it's unlikely we will meet again, so goodbye." I started lagging behind.

"Ha, you'll be seeing me tomorrow morning, I'll be seeing all of you off."

"Well until then, I'll be go–" The door closed off the rest of that conversation. We three were all walking out of the Hokage Tower, but Hinata and Neji were several feet in front of me, they evidentially hadn't been trying to eavesdrop like I had…

Hinata tugged nervously at the bottom of Naruto's jacket, "I should return this to Naruto-kun…"

Neji snorts softly, "Yeah, I can definitely see _that_ happening in the next ten years…"

"D-Don't make fun Neji!"

"Oooh no 'ni-san'?" He waved his hands around as if he was warding her off, "Don't you have to practice using your 'formal language' for the upcoming mission Hinata-sama?"

Then I was totally shocked, Hyuuga Hinata _growled_ and then _snapped_, "You know that stuff comes natural now you brat!"

"Hm. You're still angry about the 'Special Cajun Chicken' ramen packet aren't you? How immature."

"Nani?" Yes… Hinata had just hissed… my eyes had to be dinner plates by now… "You're the one that took the packet, you're the one that's immature!"

Neji scoffed, "Using the same insult as me? Lame…" He gave a dismissive wave and walked faster, "You're getting boring Hinata-sama."

I could have _sworn_ I saw a 'Tch' mark appear on her head… I couldn't hold it in anymore… I laughed out loud at their antics.

Hinata jumped and turned around, blushing. Neji just smirked, "You didn't know she was behind us? You _do_ need more training."

"S-Sak-kura-ch-chan!"

I just laughed some more, "Don't be embarrassed, I've just never seen this side of you two before…" Neji raised an eyebrow and I recanted, "Ok, yeah Neji's always sarcastic and slightly antagonistic…" Now Hinata was laughing, hand covering her mouth again. Neji calmly turned and walked up to me, pointing his middle and index fingers. He waited until I was looking up to try and meet his eyes (he's about a foot and a half taller than me…)

"**UGH! All our guy friends are growing like weeds! **_**Noxious **_**weeds! It's people like you that make us feel short!" **Inner was shaking her fist up at Neji, not that he could see it.

I glared up at Neji who smirked in response. Then I felt a sharp pain sting from my sternum, and it was hard to breathe. "Watch who you're insulting Haruno, wouldn't want to have to kick your ass." Another poke the same pain in the same spot but I could breathe again. "Well endowed as it is, wouldn't want to damage your kunoichi benefits."

"**He just used Jyuken on us, AND said we had a big ass!"**

While Inner was raging, along with myself, Neji was calmly walking away, long ponytail swishing with each step.

"What's your excuse?" he paused for a second and I continued, "You're not a kunoichi and you still have a big ass!" It was lame… and even I knew it.

"**You're a disgrace to the Haruno family… and to us."**

'I think I've been sleep deprived too much lately.'

Neji had enough grace to look over his shoulder at his relatively flat butt… **"Heh, you mean extremely toned butt…" **Unneeded memories of having to give Neji a sponge bath a couple of months ago came flooding back.

Then he smirked again, "Haruno, I'm sorry, but I've already been called a manwhore today, and _nothing's_ gonna top that." Hinata blushed profusely and turned away, actions going unheeded by her cousin, "Even your lame insults aren't going to ruin my good mood." He turned his head back to its regular position and started walking away, chuckling, "and besides, I don't remember you _complaining_ about my 'ass' a couple of months ago." My face drained of blood, he didn't pay any attention to my reaction either… "After all you did _insist_ that '_you_ were my nurse, and _you_ would be giving me my sponge bath, thank-you. And you Miku-chan can go back to your filing work.'" All this was called over his shoulder in a mockingly high voice as the prick continued to walk away.

All I could do was stare open-mouthed… and blush profusely. 'Damnit he was supposed to be unconscious! I mean he was in a coma for goodness' sake!'

"**Hmm… he did have a 'miraculous recovery' half way through that bath though didn't he?"**

'That bastard! He was awake all along!'

Hinata giggled behind her hand beside me, "I have to go Sakura-san, but I'll see you tomorrow morning." She waved and moved to run after her rapidly disappearing cousin.

"Wait! Hinata!" I blurted out.

She pivoted on her heel and turned to look at me, "Yes S-Sakura-san?"

"About Naruto…" Her eyes lit up like candles at the mention of her crush, she was waiting.

"**Yeah! Go ahead and tell her! It's not just Naruto's decision to make!"**

'But it's not mine either… and he's leaving tomorrow for 2 years!'

"**But he'll be traveling with us for a couple of months during those two years… that means traveling with Hinata!"**

'He'd never forgive us!"

"**Sakura," **Inner gave me her 'lecture-the-Outer' tone, **"This is **_**Naruto**_** we're talking about, he'll **_**always**_** forgive **_**us.**_**"**

Hinata was looking at me expectantly, and I said quickly, "Naruto-kun lik–" Her eyes widened, I paused, gulping, "L-Likes the ramen you gave him and I, I don't think Naruto-kun will mind if you keep the jacket." I finished lamely.

"**Chicken."**

She looked kind of confused, but then she smiled, "O-okay, I'll remember that S-Sakura-san."

I smiled back, "I thought I told you that you can call me Sakura-chan or just plain Sakura." She was always so polite… she wasn't as bad as Neji though…

"Gomen, ja ne Sakura-chan!" Then she turned and ran after Neji who was long gone by now.

"Ja!" I waved and smiled weakly.

I needed to get some fresh medical herbs and ointments. I walked towards mid-town, streets bustling all around me. Smiling faces, screaming children, exasperated parents, random shinobi flying by, a couple of ANBU masks… nothing out of the ordinary. The world seemed to blur around me, I found the store I needed, and pushed the old wood door opened. With a protesting creak, then a noise almost like a bark as it scraped across the wooden floor, the door opened and I walked in. The aroma was extremely powerful, my head would be swimming for a while after a left the shop. Herbs of every different size, kind, variety, and _smell_ were strung from the ceiling, displayed in illuminated refrigerated cases, crumbling out of drawers lining the walls, and growing out of various pots and aquariums. Sunlight lit up everything else, skylights galore in this place. It was like an herbal jungle. The air was about ten degrees warmer than it was outside, and I closed the door before it could escape outside and ruin the herb's delicate environment.

"Nakianu? Are you here?" I called out, though the vines streaming down the walls that weren't covered in drawers, as well as several latticed climbing walls and arches set up around the large building dampened my voice.

"In the back girl! I'm getting some orders ready!" Came a sharp retort from the back of the shop.

Shaking my head, I walked through the shop, stepping around seemingly random placed pots and through the gazebo in the center. I threw some breadcrumbs from a brown paper bag attached to a post into the koi pond. Little ducklings scuttled out from the genuine reeds surrounding the pond and ate them. Purple water lilies dotted the surface as well as some weird looking plants… evidentially more herbs.

"Humph, I thought I told you to come to the back girl."

Startled I looked up at the old man that owned the shop, Nakianu, then I smiled, "This place never ceases to amaze me."

"That's the point, I sell medicinal and kitchen herbs here you know, there's not a store like this anywhere else in the world."

"There isn't a master gardener like you anyone else in the world either."

He snorted and turned towards the back, beckoning me with a hand, "You just need an order early."

I laughed lightly at the old man's gruffness and followed him as he walked a sinuous trail that only he could ever understand or remember through the rest of the store and to the back, which was just one long wooden counter.

"When do you leave on your mission?"

"Tomorrow at eight in the morning."

An irritated sigh, "I won't be open tomorrow so I guess I'll have to just do it all now."

"You're the best Nakianu!"

He scoffed, "I know." Then he bent down and pulled open one of the drawers. He took out a couple sets of mortars and pestles, along with some knives. He grabbed a bunch of herbs and threw them at me, "Make yourself useful while I get the rest, peel off all the leaves and grind them to a paste. It's tedious but you'll get it done faster than I could."

I nodded and started to work. A couple hours and some very sore hands and arms later, I was walking out of the shop and down the street.

With a sign I turned towards home, "Screw walking…" I muttered and brought my hands together to do the correct hand signs for the regular transportation jutsu. The specialized jutsu's were kind of like a fad that went around a couple months ago, we couldn't use them outside Konoha because they made it easy for enemy nin's to identify us. They used more hand signs anyways. When the smoke cleared my small kitchen greeted me. I loved my apartment, every room was pretty small, but functional and convenient. I raided my fridge for some tapioca Ino off all people had dropped off for me. I was a little worried since Ino's cooking skills kind of well…

**"Suck." **Inner Sakura scraped some imitations of burned piles of sludge I had received from Ino on previous occasions into a garbage with a clothespin on her nose.

I giggled a bit but tried it anyways, I had the munchies. I really wonder sometimes just what exactly Nakianu grows in that shop, my head was still muggy. I pressed the pudding around my mouth with my tongue, it wasn't the best, but it was bad either. Shrugging, I took the bowl out of the fridge and closed it, walking into my living room and down the hallway. I made my way to my bedroom that was across the hall from my bathroom, twisting the knob with my free hand and bumping it open with my butt. I flicked on the light and took the spoon out of my mouth, closing the door again.

I was met with a glaring hot pink bedspread I had bought just to spite Sai and Kiba, who used to always pick on my pink hair. Once they saw my bed, they never complained about my hair again. Squinting my eyes against the neon color I walked to the closet and pulled out my duffel bag that was always packed. Medical supplies (bandages, ointments, wiry string and sewing needles for stitches, along with sterile syringes and soldier pills), shruiken, kunai, wire, exploding notes, Pajamas (I always forget those so I make sure they're already in the bag, a toothbrush and past, and some dried food topped it off. Along with some extra shorts, underwear and bra, and shirts. After eating some more tapioca I rummaged through my closet some more for some formal kimonos and regular dresses. Evidentially our final location was a very formal place… I folded everything neatly and placed them in plastic bags and put them in a separate bag, along with some wooden sandals and a pair of high heels. We were going to be sending our formal wear by wagon to wherever this place was so we didn't have to worry about it while we were looking for Coriander's father. I carefully placed all of the new ointments, salves, and raw herbs I had spent hours preparing into my bag as well. They all came in complementary little porcelain containers since I was a regular costumer. I threw the straps to both bags over my shoulders and cradled the bowl of pudding to my side with my spoon in my mouth and made an attempt to open the door.

I finally managed and stepped out, closing the door with my free hand (but burdened arm), I turned around, looking down.

'Shoes…?' I quickly looked up to see Sai casually leaning against my bathroom door.

"EEK!" Sai caught the bowl and spoon as well as slipping the falling straps to the bags back on my shoulder before I could even finish screaming.

"Don't scare me like that! Jeez!"

"You need to buff up on sensing chakra Sakura." He dipped the spoon in the bowl and took a bite, "Did you make this Ugly? It's not that good…"

"Ino made it!" I made a snatch for the bowl but he just slipped out of the way, taking another bite.

"Ah. In that case it's delicious, especially compared to her other concoctions."

I tried to stay angry, but a smile was threatening to smooth away my frown, "The only reason I didn't sense you is because I'm too used to your chakra! You're over here too much!"

"Your fridge calls me." Another spoonful of tapioca lost forever.

"**Nani? What about us!"**

I didn't need to fake being angry now, I pushed past him, "What are you doing here Sai?" I made my way out to the living room where I dropped the bags next to the couch.

He leaned against the wall by the hallway, "We're going out."

I coughed in surprise, whipping around, "What?"

"We're going danc—"

"**Is he really going to ask us out in his weird pushy way?!?!" **Inner had stars in her eyes, hands clasped together.

"–ing, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, are all going out for some drinks and dancing and invited me and sent me to get you as well."

Inner dropped her head and hands, stars gone, **"Nope… and yet again a false start."**

I sighed and decided to go pack my stuff I needed from the bathroom. Sai scooped more of the white pudding into his mouth and I growled, "Why are you eating it if it's gross?"

A shrug, "It's addicting." Another spoonful.

"Stop eating it, Ino made it for me and you've had almost half already." I was only about a foot and a half away from him now, and I still had the damn munchies.

"Wan it baagch?" He stuck out his tongue with the tapioca still all over it and spoke over the food, his eyes were smirking since his mouth couldn't.

"**DO IT!"**

Eyes narrowed, I swatted his arms away from him and leaned in, closing my eyes and crashing my lips onto him, swirling my tongue around his. This effectively took back the tapioca, and I was desperately trying to ignore how amazing it felt, he hadn't even started kissing me back yet. His eyes were huge and he was standing perfectly still, then he closed his eyes and just as he started to kiss me back I pulled away, smirking.

"Don't dare a kunoichi Sai-_kun_." I stepped back and took the bowl and spoon from his now loose grip, heading down the hallway.

"**NOOOOOOO! GO BACK! It was just getting good! Go back, you know you want to!!!" **Inner Sakura was pressed against the back of my head towards the still in shock Sai.

I called over shoulder, "Pack the stuff I need out of my bathroom if you want me to go!" I looked back and noticed with a smile that he was still standing there, a hand pressed gently to his lips. I pushed into my room and closed the door. I took another bite of pudding, but it didn't seem to taste as good…

"**Yeah cause when it's in Sai's mouth it's better!" **Inner sulked in a corner of my mind, knees drawn up to her chest.

Rolling my eyes and shaking my head, I set the bowl down on my dresser, spoon slipping into the white muck. The picture of the old Team 7 caught my eye, and the old familiar tug on my heart came back when I saw Sasuke. I stared for a long time, until I heard the door, then the medicine cabinet in my bathroom open and Sai walking around in there. My gaze hardened and I pushed the picture face down, sliding the newer picture of Me, Sai, Naruto, and Coriander at the park, sitting and laughing to the other picture's old spot. Well ok Sai was just giving a fake smile… (he always does that when there's a camera around) but he was sitting next to _me_ so I wasn't complaining about the picture.

With new resolve I walked to my closet and threw open the double doors, fishing out my favorite little black dress. 'Screw Sasuke.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My apartment was two rooms, technically three. The kitchen and my room were just one big room with the bathroom sort of screening off the kitchen, with my bed about 7 feet from the outside door close to the window. My closet it horizontal… it's called the floor, which also happens to be my garbage, cabinets, and sink. All this is made evident by random piles of long-sleeved and short-sleeved fishnet shirts, black cargo shorts, regular black pants, orange and black jackets, garbage and ramen bowls. My apartment didn't smell like ramen though, I _ licked_ those babies clean.

My apartment smelled like… I closed my eyes trying to think of the name

_Sakura, Sai, Ino, Neji, Hinata, Genma, and Shizune were all coming over to my place to hang out, (with my newly obtained couch, there was finally enough room for people to sit when they came over). Everybody filed in after me. I had done the dreaded "ramen duty" so there wasn't any garbage or bowls on the floor. They were all sparkling clean and stacked in the actual cabinets in the kitchen. There was still some random articles of clothing strewn about, but they were all clean. Sakura followed me in with a small smile._

_After a deep breath: "This place smells like you Naruto…"_

_I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head, 'Okay she's freakin me out with the glazed eyes and faraway smile.'_

"_That _could_ be because he lives here." Genma drawls around his senbon, "Just a thought…"_

_Everyone laughed, Sakura blushed, and Ino walked in with an orchid, a __pink__ orchid. "Hmm… musk, with some southern spice, it's actually a pretty nice smell Naruto..." She looked at the orchid doubtfully, "It doesn't really match…"_

_I laughed and walked over, gently taking the flower away and giving her a one-armed hug, "It's great Ino, thanks." I walked over to put it in my windowsill next to my picture of the old team 7. I was going to have to get a new one… Sasuke really was a bastard… but I wouldn't abandon him. I'll never abandon him. I looked behind me, Sai and Sakura were talking with Neji and Shizune. Genma was putting the beer in the fridge. I casually turned the picture to face the window. Hinata looked at me, concerned. I smiled to show I was alright, then jerked my head towards Sai and Sakura. Se just nodded and smiled back… Kami I think my heart just melted…_

_That was a fun night… it started with talking and drinking games, and ended with and extremely inebriated, and extremely long game of spin the bottle. We were all so trashed we played like you're supposed to, kiss _anyone_ it lands on. The next morning I had navy blue, pink, blonde… as well as __two__ different lengths of black and brown hair on my shirt…_

_Hinata was also exceptionally friendly that night.. and I was more than happy to oblige her since she wouldn't remember by the next morning anyways. Ha! There were a lot of make-out sessions that night, I STILL use that picture of Sai and Sakura for blackmail… they are in such denial._

'Hinata… that night was really amazing.' For a second I could feel her small arms around me and her lips pressed against mine. I felt my eyebrows furrow, 'No, that can't happen again, goodness knows how far we would have gone if no one else had been around… a relationship between us would be too dangerous.'

"Ugh." My blue eyes flickered to my orange and yellow paisley couch. Coriander was flopped down, the back of her right hand on her forehead.

"Feigning exhaustion are we?" I raised my eyebrow, hands on my hips.

"Do you have **ANY** idea how many ramen wrappers and bowls you had? Three garbage bags, and _half an hour_ and the kitchen sink… _three trash bags_!" She stopped for a gasp of air, "… this couch is really old and ugly."

I laughed and walked over, "What'd you expect? I found it on a street corner and Lee's the one that helped me patch it up." I sat on her, ignoring the perfectly open other two cushions; of course I didn't put all my weight on her.

There was an oof! as the air pushed from her lungs, then, "Hey!" She wriggled underneath me, and I ignored her.

"Besides, you know you can have the bed, I offer it to you EVERY time you stay here!"

She stuck her tongue out at me, still trying to push me off, "You're more comfy Orange-kun."

I scoffed, "Evidentially." Whenever I was watching her, I gave her the bed and slept on the couch. I'd tuck her in, and wake up with an unusually heavy bundle of blankets wither curled up next to me or on me. "Ne Cori-chan?" She stopped wiggling for a bit.

"Why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

I thought for a second before answering, "Hyper, obnoxious, happy-go-lucky, antagonistic…" She looked extremely perplexed. Not confused, that was too childish of a word for that expression, for Coriander in general. It was definitely perplexed… like she was calculating.

I continued, "That's how you are with _me_, but with Sakura-chan you're all shy and kawaii; with Sai you're contemplative, artistic, and smart; Ino, girly to the point of being scary; Hinata…" A pause as my heart wrenched, 'With Hinata you're uncommonly bold… why?"

The answer was immediate, "To make you all happy of course."

'To make us happy? What the hell? She's four!'

"**She's more than she seems."**

I frowned at the uncomfortably familiar presence, "Yeah I got that much, go away!"

"**As you wish master."** He mocked, disappearing. He always mocked me.

"Tch." I took a few deep breaths then looked down again at Coriander, "Well Yeah, but who are _you_?"

She tilted her little head, "Whatever I need to be."

'Nani?'

Her eyes widened considerably, and I realized I had accidentally actually sat on her in my confusion. I stood up immediately and let anger wash over the embarrassment as she theatrically gasped for air. "Take those _'three garbage bags'_ out to the dumpster!"

She glared, but she complied, dragging the first bag towards the door by the large knot at the top of the bag. I shook my head and walked to the windowsill and picked up Ino's orchid and her Tiger lily (she had brought me that later because she claimed it matched me better). My clothes were already picked up and put away. I cradled the lily in my elbow as I grabbed the picture of Me, Sakura, Sai, Yamamoto , and Kakashi all laughing and making funny faces and/or gestures at the festival. I had the picture taken just a few months after the party at my house. Sai was just flipping the camera off with that fake smile of his, but Sakura and Kakashi were laughing at him in the picture because of it so I had let it go. I stuffed the picture in my pack and snatched up the two remaining garbage bags and headed out the door, kicking it closed with some fast footwork, hey it was hard to kick close a door that opens to the inside when you're going out! I walked down the stairs to the dumpsters, throwing in bags into the open top just as Coriander was about to close it.

I shifted the lily to my now free hand and crouched down, away from Coriander, "Hop on Cori, we're going to Ino's shop to drop these off."

She giggled and complied, for all the world like a normal little kid again… "Yes _father_." She always said that when she was teasing. I snorted and shook my head slightly, 'Just who are you Caranluin Coriander?'

I stood and snapped my head toward the other end of the street, sensing a familiar chakra signature. But it disappeared less than a second after I thought I had sensed it so I let it go. Shaking my head, I walked towards Ino's, muttering under my breath, "No way the bastard would come to Konoha. Not even he's that cocky."

A gasp, "BAD WORD!"

I grimaced, then yelled in frustration. "OH _seriously_ Cori! GIVE IT UP! I was talking to myself! I can cuss to myself all I damn well want! "

"BAD WORD!"

"AAAUUUGHHH!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had packed her makeup (she had double of everything for when she had to go on missions), 2 different sticks of deodorant, and travel size shampoo into a little beige zip-up bag I had found, and had even moved all the things from her duffel bag to her pack for her. I pulled out the deodorant again, smiling at the memory.

"_Oooh you smell good today, what is that Sai?" _

_I made a wierded-out face at her I had picked up from a picture book, "My deodorant..."_

_Her eyes lit up, "Really?"_

"_Why would I lie about deodorant?"_

_She ignored me, "Do you have it with you?"_

"_Yes… why?"_

"_Let me see it."_

"_Sakura that's just weird." Naruto was giving her a _genuine_ wierded-out look from the other end of the couch in her apartment._

"_Just let me see it Sai."_

_Not taking my eyes off of her – not that that was hard – I reached into one of my pockets on my jacket and pulled out the deodorant, handing it to her._

_She opened pulled of the cap and smelled it, eyes glazing over, "Wow it's just like cologne! Is this what you wear when all of us go dancing and to the festivals?"_

"_Yes… it doesn't get used much since I can't use that kind when I'm on missions, too identifying."_

_She smirked, "Then you won't mind me stealing it."_

"_Sakura, that's _guys_ deodorant..." __Naruto stated slowly from the other end again, as if saying it slower could make her see reason._

_She scoffed, "Yeah, and it's made to smell good to _women_, so I'm stealing it." She pulled a towel off the coffee table and wiped the deodorant stick on it… evidentially to 'sterilize it of all Sai cooties'._

_The blonde shook his head, "You're a freak Sakura-chan…" I had to agree._

_A 'tch' mark appeared on her forehead, and she punched Naruto off the couch._

"_Ow…" he moaned, "Sakura-chan." He sounded like she had just betrayed him in some horrible way._

"_Cut the theatrics Naruto!" She hissed, then turned to me with a glare that could give someone a heart attack, "Do you have anything to say?"_

_I threw up my hands defensively, "Keep it!"_

_Her face went back to normal and she snuggled back into the couch, taking another sniff of the deodorant, I added with an eye roll, "Wouldn't want to interfere with your freaky ways."_

I chuckled, putting the deodorant back and zipping up all the bags. I had that bruise for a week, she refused to heal it. On top of that, she had made me buy the stuff for her every time she ran out since then, and had worn it every time she was in Konoha, and out of it as long as it was a low-key mission, where it didn't matter if people identified her as Haruno Sakura.

I heard the bathroom door close, she was evidentially touching up on her makeup before we left. Now was as good a time as any to get changed. I opened up the bag I had brought with me and pulled out some loose dark-wash jeans, a tight long sleeved tee, a bracelet, and some civilian sneakers I had bought a couple of missions back. I bent down and pulled my sandals off, then slipping out of my pants and half jacket, standing in my black boxers with purple hearts on them… a gift from Ino to Neji, who had handed them promptly to me, not wanting to accept that kind of gift from Ino. I had taken them without a second thought, they were comfortable, hadn't been worn before… and as for the purple hearts… it wasn't like anyone actually saw them anyways. I folded my previously worn clothes and stuffed them into the now empty bag. I heard a crash from the bathroom, and I chuckled, 'Probably fell over putting her heels on again…'. I slipped the jeans on and then the T-shirt, along with the dark bracelet made of little wood beads. 'What was with that kiss earlier? Was it just her responding to my 'dare' or was she… what had Ino called it… ah yes 'flirting'… with me?'

I shrugged, it was too hard to tell and I wasn't going to figure anything out anytime soon. I sat down and put on my sneakers. I was tying the laces for the second shoe when the bathroom door opened and Sakura walked out in a black little number I hadn't seen before. It was a halter-top that flared out at the hips, ending mid creamy thigh. Black heels with straps going up her calves and an obsidian pendant necklace I had given her at a festival a couple years back to match. Her hair was in a messy bun with bangs left out to frame her face and lip-gloss on her lips along with reapplied eyeliner and mascara. Her headband was tied around her small black purse.

'Finish tying your shoe, stop staring, insult her, and head to the bar.'

The first command went off without a hitch, I knew I wouldn't be able to manage number two even as I thought it, and as for number three, "You look… incredible." I whispered, 'that wasn't what I was supposed to say…' evidentially my mouth was against me, 'it's her fault for kissing me.'

Her smile lit up her entire face and washed away all regrets about not insulting her. She sauntered over to me, hips swaying, and grabbed my hand, helping me up, "Let's go."

"Uh-huh." Was all I could manage as I was dragged out the door, happy to remain behind her and enjoy the view.

"You look good too Sai." She slipped a note under her neighbor's door, "So they can take care of the plants and feed the fish." She explained and started down the stairs.

Ah yes… the psychotic beta… that fish was suicidal.

"Stop staring at my ass and walk next to me." She called from halfway down the outdoor stairwell. I leapt over the railing and landed at the bottom, leaning against the side of the stairwell wall, waiting for her. "I can't help it," her eyes lit up more and I waited until she was next to me to continue, "That thing's gravitational pull got ahold of my eyes." She bared her teeth and was about to snarl something at me when I put my hand on her ass, "Hm… seems to have gotten my hand too."

She stiffened, and looked like she didn't know whether to feel embarrassed, angry, or happy about the current position of my left hand. She evidentially settled with all three, as she 1.) blushed, 2.)hissed angrily, "Sai!" she reached behind her and raised my hand to where it was around her waist, and let out a huff, "Let's just get to the bar." 3.)(The happy part came in where she didn't punch me to the next Hidden Village). With a smirk I tightened my grip on her waist, giving a squeeze to her ribs, which earned me a squeak and a wiggle, then I headed out towards the bar before she could get away from my arm. I was in a good mood, these 'flirtatious' days didn't come often and I savored them when they did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had left Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu back at the camp. They didn't question me, they were used to me taking off on my own for a while. They were evidentially still stepping on glass so to speak around me as they knew I was still in a bad mood. Being this close to Konoha didn't certainly didn't help either, the guilt was heavy. That stupid dream had brought a lot of emotions to surface that were better left in the dark recesses of my mind along with that fool Orochimaru. Shaking my head, I masked my chakra and used Henge to appear like an ANBU. I didn't need to be questioned by anyone, and as far as I could tell, all genuine ANBU were either away from the village, or guarding various buildings, which I could easily avoid. This disguise allowed me to keep my sword as well without suspicion. I stepped out of the forest and walked calmly towards the massive gate of the Hidden Village. The two Chuunin on guard hardly spared me a second glance and I entered the place that had once been my home. Speaking of home… on another rare turn of nostalgia I headed over the rooftops towards my old apartment. Reaching it, I saw that there was obviously someone else inhabiting it. Growling with anger, I was prepared to go in and scare away whomever the hell it was that had taken over _my_ apartment, when I saw a note pinned above the doorway. It was yellowed and wavy with age and weather, and the writing was messy, and it would have been almost indecipherable even on nice clean white paper. 'Naruto wrote this… hey t, teme? Most likely… hey teme, your cap t the state. What?' I thought about if for a second, 'Hey teme your crap is at the estate.' Satisfied that was what it said I turned away and began to walk to the Uchiha section of town.

Thoughts of Naruto however, led me towards his old apartment instead, 'I doubt he moved after all these years…' I rounded the corner to his street and saw him crouched down, a _flower_ in each hand, with some little girl behind him. Whispering a and moving my hands to a jutsu that increased my hearing I wondered, 'What is he still doing D-rank missions like baby sitting and gardening?'

The jutsu finished.

" – Cori, we're going to Ino's shop to drop these off."

I smirked, definitely baby sitting.

The little girl giggled and got on his back, "Yes _father_." My heart stopped, my eyes widened, and I coughed in surprise as Naruto stood up. I saw his head snap towards me and I realized I had let up the mask on my chakra. Swearing I immediately masked it again, and watched with bated breath for his reaction. He just shook his head, and muttered, "No way the bastard would come to Konoha. Not even he's that cocky." He began walking away and I smirked, 'Wrong as always Naruto.'

He faded from view as I stood there, 'But a kid? How did that happen? She looks around 2 or 3, Kami he'd have to have been 14 or 15 when she was born! Who's the mother? Maybe she's just an orphan…' I decided to follow him, silently. He had taken to the rooftops as well so by the time I had caught up with him, he was standing in front of the Yamanaka flower shop and was talking with a girl. Hyuuga Hinata… that was her name, and she was wearing one of _Naruto's_ jackets and cargo shorts, with a grocery bag over her shoulder. The little girl jumped off of Naruto's back, ran around him and leaped into Hinata's arms. Hinata laughed and held the girl gently to her chest, while chattering in that stuttering way of hers with Naruto, who was still holding the flowers. 'Was the Hyuuga the mother?'

The advanced hearing jutsu was working, but there were so many people walking by where they were that I could only catch snippets of their conversation, and if I used the Sharingan to read their lips, it would glow through the eye slits in my mask…

"—wash it y-yet."

Naruto was laughing, "I'm not worried about it, you can –"

"Ahahaha I know! Did you see the way he was looking at her? It was disgusting! What a freak!"

"I know right? Gross!"

I growled in frustration, a group of Ino wannabe's had just walked by. 'Can what? Wash it later when we get home? What was she washing? The jacket? The dishes?'

Laughing, they walked into the store, and I heard Ino's voice call out a greeting, and a "Sakura's leaving her plants to her neighbor! Can you believe that? I would totally hav–" the door shut with a jingle of a bell, cutting off the conversation.

My black heart wrenched at the sound of her name. Where could she be? The woman that haunted my dreams… Scowling, I took off across the rooftops, searching for her chakra signature, for her pink hair, for her green eyes and open smile. Suddenly Naruto and his wife and kid seemed unimportant as roof tiles and shingles passed beneath my feet. It was almost dark, it would be in half an hour. I was crossing over a street when I saw a head of pink hair. I landed on the building I had been going for and looked down. Sakura was on the 4th step away from the bottom of a staircase leading to the apartment building I was on… she took my breath away. She was in a halter-top black dress that flared out at the hips and swished every time she moved, it ended mid-thigh. _No way_ was she exposing that much skin in public. High heels clicked down the last remaining stairs and she had a fist raised and was snarling at a man who was waiting at the bottom of the staircase..

"I can't help it," the man said, and she lowered her fist, whole body relaxing. 'Who was he… ah yes Sai.'

She walked up next to him and he continued, "That thing's gravitational pull got ahold of my eyes." She tensed up again and was about to raise her fist again when he _put his hand on her ass._ I snarled from under my mask as he said perfectly casually, "Hm… seems to have gotten my hand too." 'That was it, no way she would stand for that.' I smirked as I waited for her to rip his offending arm off, or punch him into a crater, but my heart sank and my smirk faded as none of those actions were taken. Instead she just hissed his name, and told him they should just go to the bar. And _she didn't take his hand off of her._" I snarled again, face twisting with rage. The dream came back unwanted again, _"I've replaced you."_ With what? With this _boy_? What was he compared to me?

I watched, simmering as he tickled her, and kept walking, not letting her go. It was taking all the self-control I had to not lunge off of the building and thrust my katana through his pale throat.

Sai looked up at the sky, "We're going to be late," he swept Sakura up, careful to make sure her skirt wasn't riding up. She squeaked in surprise, but he silenced her with a simple, "You can't run rooftops with what you're wearing on."

'Then why don't you let her go back in and _change_?' I snarled at him mentally.

She then relaxed, _relaxed!_ In _his_ arms and he took off, leaping up to the first low rooftop and then jumping across town. I was pushing off the roof I was on and following his every move before I was even aware of it. He looked behind him, eyebrow quirked.

"What is it?" My cherry blossom was talking to that _boy_.

"There's an ANBU tailing us…"

'Shit he sensed me?'

"He's masking his chakra though… and I can't see his mask from this far away."

A laugh, "It's probably just Neji playing a prank."

'Hyuuga made ANBU?'

A disbelieving snort, "More likely trying to get another look at your ass." She punched his arm, I smirked. "Neji insulted my 'ass' earlier this afternoon so that's unlikely."

"You realize I'm carrying you with that arm right?"

"You can carry me with one arm, you've done it before."

'He's done it before?'

"I've let you run by yourself before too."

"Not while I was wearing a dress!"

"There's a first time for everything Ugly."

'Ugly???'

A huff, "What happened to 'you look incredible?'

"Spur of the moment, I said it before I got a good look at you." I had pulled out a kunai, ready to throw it into his civilian clothed back.

"Yeah and I'm sure the way you reacted earlier was spur of the moment too."

A short laugh, "You instigated that. I was afraid you'd hurt me if I didn't react the way I did."

'What the hell happened earlier?'

"Ooooo!" She punched him again in the shoulder out of frustration, and he let her drop. My eyes widened, I wouldn't be able to catch her in time! Though it served the bitch right for letting him touch her.

She landed, hands holding her dress down, on her feet, heel's digging holes into the dirt street. She stood up straight, face still in concentration mode. It was the first chance I got to see her whole face again since that mission. She had on makeup… eyeliner, mascara, and gloss. Apple-green eyes reflecting the neon light above her.

'Same perfect face Sakura…'

Sai landed beside her with a small thump, "Good timing Ugly." He pointed behind him with his thumb up at the sign that read, 'Saito's Café, Bar, Dancehall.'

Her eyes lit up as her beautiful smile appeared on her face, showing off her cheekbones, "I always have perfect timing Sai-kun."

"Yeah, as long as it involves injuring me." He rubbed his sore shoulder.

She laughed, and to me it sounded like clear bells ringing across the night, like a spring bubbling up from the earth, smooth and pure, it made me want to listen to it forever. She raised a chakra covered hand and pressed it against his shoulder.

"Let's go Sai! I want to dance!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bar.

I watched through the window from across the street and fumed all night as after every drink they danced closer and closer together, all but ignoring Tenten, Kiba, and Shino. After the fifth drink, and the tenth slow song, that _boy_ had lowered his head and kissed _my _Sakura, who had kissed the bastard back. By the time they stumbled out into the clear night air around midnight, nearly 3 hours later, they were practically one sickening being. Kiba followed, being supported by his large dog, and yelled after the pair, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Tenten snorted, walking out of the bar and leaning heavily on Shino, who hadn't drank anything all evening, evidentially the only one of the bunch with a brain, "Kiba there isn't anything you wouldn't do."

"Exactly!" He laughed and after a few tries, managed to swing himself onto the dog. I nearly killed the impudent mutt right then and there, but my attention was more focused on the pair that was stumbling away down the street.

Sakura was giggling like a little academy girl, and Sai mumbled in between their face-to-face contacts, "I think–" contact "it'd be–" contact "mmfh, better if I–" contact "used the–" contact "transpor– " contact "Mmm…tation–" contact "jutsu."

Sakura laughed again, "Ookay." With Sai's help, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and he brought his hands behind her back to do the hand signs. They disappeared in a maelstrom of ink and I didn't care to try and look for them. If she wanted to sleep with the boy that was her problem.

'You have changed Sakura, I have no place in your life anymore. I'm not going to leave any space for you in mine either.' With one last snarl I took off, breaking roof tiles, scattering shingles, and eventually snapping branches again. A couple hours later I reached our camp. I had overheard during their evening out that they would be leaving Konoha on a mission tomorrow, a very long mission.

I dropped through the trees to land next to the fire, startling Karin who had been putting something in my canteen. Suigetsu jerked awake, Juugo calmly regarded me from his perch up in one of the surrounding trees. Karin dropped the canteen in her surprise and cursed, I ignored her. I stretched out my hands towards the fire. It was hard to uncurl my right hand, I had bruised it from gripping my katana hilt so tight all night long.

"A team from Konoha is going to be leaving tomorrow morning, the Kyuubi container will be with them. We'll wait until they're about a week out of Konoha, then we'll be giving the team a surprise visit."

The other three members of my 'team' looked up sharply.

"We'll try and take the Kyuubi container hostage."

"And the rest?" Suigetsu asks sleepily.

"Do what you please with them."

Suigetsu and Karin smirked, Juugo frowned disapprovingly.

"We move out in 5 hours." I turned and got into my sleeping bag, taking a quick look at the stars before I closed my eyes. A small arch of white light streaked across the sky, 'A shooting star huh?' I let out a small laugh and closed my eyes, turning away from the fire and everyone else, 'I wish…'

Thank you PinkxxxReaper, numberoneklutz, and FakeCompassion for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Tell me what you think; I tried to do something a little different. And whom do you guys want Sakura to be with?


	6. Leaving Konoha

'x' thoughts "x" dialogue **"x" **Inner Sakura, the Kyuubi, or alarm clocks.

_italics for any extended time_ either a recap, memory, or dream

Also, because I've decided it shall be so, I'll be randomly switching from first to third person point of views quite regularly through the rest of the story, you'll be able to tell the difference between them because there'll be a big line of x's to divide it all.

**I also discovered I messed up the ages, so here they are: **The Rookie nine are all 17, Team Guy is 19 (Neji will be turning 20 next month in the story). Shinji is 22, Ruin is 23, Itachi has just turned 22, Kisame is 33, and Coriander is (4).

"Mmmm…" was the first noise I mumbled in the morning as I wriggled around a bit, not wanting to leave the covers. Something smelled… _wonderful_. My brain eventually registered it as Sai's cologne. He got an actual cologne after I stole his deodorant, and he refused to tell me what kind it was.

'Did he let me borrow his jacket again or something?' I crinkled my brow, 'no it wasn't cold yesterday, or last night…' I pondered a bit longer until I realized, 'Last night!'

I gasped and my eyes flew open. Sure enough, I was nuzzled up to Sai's neck, steady pulse pushing out right in front of my eyes, and sure enough, I had a headache that would _kill_ a lesser woman. 'Oh my God! Did we do something???' Not wanting to actually look, as I was afraid of what I would find, I slid one hand down my body, starting at my neck, and making a mental checklist. 'Cotton material, rubber patches of something… flowers? yes flowers: one of my spaghetti strap PJ shirts.' Well I had a shirt on… that was good… unless I had just changed afterwards… I lowered my hand a few inches and felt a difference in the material, it was like there was something underneath, it was my strapless bra. I sighed in relief, and moved my hand down towards my legs to make sure. My hangover came back full swing as a sharp pain seared through my head and I felt nauseous. I ran into Sai's arm on the way to my leg however… it was slung around my waist, but tucked underneath me so the grip was pretty good even though he was relaxed. His arm was bare… 'He must not be wearing a shirt then, because he was wearing a long-sleeved tee last night.' I slipped my hand over his arm and patted my leg, feeling the reassuring brush of flannel pajama pants. Then I felt skin, I moved my hand back: pants, a couple inches forward: skin, a couple inches back: pants.

**"He isn't wearing pants either!!!"** Inner Sakura squealed… and unfortunately I wasn't sure if it was out of dread or happiness.

Not being able to take it anymore, I snapped my hand back up to my chest, grabbed the edge of the covers, yanking them straight up, and looked down. I sighed in relief again; he wasn't naked, although he was only wearing boxers. They were pitch black with… purple hearts???

**"What the hell?"**

I heard a huff of annoyance and looked up to see Sai frowning in his sleep, then bury his face in the pillow. He let go of my waist, and grabbed the covers, bringing them back down to us, and then up to his shoulders. I noticed his arm had goosebumps… 'Oops… I probably let in a gust of really cold air when I randomly pulled the covers up…'

"**Smooth Outer… real considerate."** When he was done, he put his arm back down to my waist, right below my ribs, and pulled me to him again. I smiled until the wave of nausea came again. I freed my hand/arm from underneath Sai, who huffed again in annoyance and pulled me closer. My hand glowed green and I pressed it to my head, numbing the effects of the hangover. When I was done I just kept looking up at him, and his hair. He was a beautiful man, he had better skin than me, and long dark lashes I envied and couldn't obtain without mascara. My hand moved of it's own accord and brushed his bangs to the side. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed my wrist. My side and back felt cold without his arm there, and my wrist was starting to really hurt.

"Sai, it's just me…"

His eyes widened in realization and he released my wrist, muttering an apology. He looked down and grimaced, snapping his eyes shut. Ha! My comforter pained him to look at normally, go ahead and add a hangover to the mix.

"Sorry! I know you hate this thing!" Something about waking up next to someone, you're either hysterical or unusually nice. I sat up, grabbing the comforter in two different places and throwing it off the bed.

He twitched and grabbed me around the middle, pulling me back down and to him again, "It's _freezing_ in here Sakura!" he hissed from somewhere close to my ear. I blushed from how close we were, but let him keep holding me. It was pretty cold in here and I had just thrown off the warmest blanket on the bed. I smiled when I realized he had used my real name.

**"Well if you weren't practically NAKED, you wouldn't be so cold!"** Inner Sakura reprimanded him, but then her eyes got all starry, **"Not that I mind…"**

I blushed harder, but that did remind me, "Uh Sai, don't worry, I don't think we did anything too serious last night."

"I know." He mumbled, he was falling asleep again, "I was the one that put you in those pajamas."

I stiffened and snapped my head back, "Nani?"

Yet _another_ huff of annoyance, "Relax Ugly, I slipped your pants on, took that dress off, and put your shirt on. I didn't see anything so stop moving around."

"Why are you in your boxers?"

"Would you rather have me not in my boxers?"

"What? No!" **"Liar."** "I…I was just wondering!"

"Then stop complaining and go back to sleep!"

"We have to get up soon anyways!"

"I have ten more minutes Sakura, and I plan to make use of them."

"By sleeping?"

Huff, "What else?"

I smirked and wriggled up so I was face to face with him.

He opened one eye and looked at me, "I'm not doing any kind of chore for you Ugly."

"Hm." I leaned in and kissed him, the warmth and tingling sensation was wonderful as always. My heart did a little jump and I pulled away, "Is that considered a chore?"

"No." he mumbled, then closed his eye.

**"Is he seriously going back to sleep?"** Inner Sakura's eye twitched in disbelief.

Not giving up, I leaned forward again, and he kissed me back, tongue making an almost painfully slow sweep across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and he stuck his tongue in lazily. I twirled my tongue around his quickly, but he didn't speed up at all. This wasn't like what I was used to, there was no heat, no immediate need in his kiss, he was just taking his sweet time, setting his own pace. Sai's fingers were making small circles on my back, and he was dragging the nails of his other hand lightly across my side, making my entire torso and arms erupt in goosebumps. Our tongues twined around each other languidly, every brush of taste buds, every slight bump of teeth, every shift of our lips exaggerated and more defined by how slow he was making us go. It wasn't that bad… kind of nice actually. He tasted like alcohol, whiskey, and something else not so great. But hey, nobody wakes up with minty fresh breath, and I was pretty sure I didn't taste any better.

**"Great, now I'm self conscious." **Inner whipped out a comically large toothbrush and a ridiculous amount of toothpaste and began brushing until she was literally foaming at the mouth.

Having the new revelation that I probably tasted bad, I pulled my tongue back shyly, closing my mouth as a warning for him to do the same. He sighed, and shifted, reaching over me. I was crushed under him as he reached all the way over the side of the bed and lifted something up. I squeaked and wiggled in protest but he ignored me. He rummaged through around for a while, but all the noises he was making were muffled due to the fact that my face was crushed against his chest and the pillow was up around my ears. A couple seconds later, he shifted back and I gasped for air.

"What the hell Sai?"

He put his hands on either side of my head and looked down at me, propping himself up with his arms, "You woke me up, kissed me, and now there's no way I could go back to sleep. I'm not going to waste the rest of the ten minutes."

I moved to ask repeat my question but he was suddenly in my face, and his tongue was in my mouth, passing me… a breath mint?

**"Aaaa!"** Inner Sakura cried, holding a tissue to her face, **"He did think we tasted bad!!!"**

I blushed and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't stop. I shoved the mint back into his mouth with my tongue, and I bit his tongue lightly, a warning. He pulled away, frowning, "That was your problem right? I know you don't like whiskey. Though you didn't seem to care last night…"

I laughed out loud in relief, 'He wasn't worried about me!'

Now he looked confused, so I just grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down to me. He kissed me back, but kept his eyes open, and so did I. It was really weird, and slightly awkward, staring back at each other like that, but it didn't seem to faze him at all.

**"How many times has he kept his eyes open while we kissed?"** Inner Sakura's eye was twitching, **"That's kind of creepy…" **The toothbrush and paste had disappeared.

'I don't know, I think it's kind of… nice.' He never stopped staring the whole time, and his gaze was _freakin_ _intense_. I felt like I was the only thing in his world, in the world in general. Everything about it was all so personal, and kind of intimidating. I felt my face heat up, I was blushing again, and his eyes started smiling. Then he did this amazing curl thing with his tongue, around mine and against the ridge on the roof of my mouth, from back to front. It sent a shudder all the way up and down my body, making me roll my shoulders, arch my back, and twitch my feet. I giggled into his mouth and he put a hand behind my back to keep me where I was, arched against him. I tried it out on him but I was too nervous, and my tongue just did a kind of spastic slide across the roof of his mouth.

He pulled his tongue back and leaned his forehead on mine, chuckling, "Just close your eyes Ugly, and don't forget to breathe through your nose."

I closed my eyes and felt his lips against mine, once, twice, then his tongue swept across my bottom lip again. I parted my lips and felt a tingly and slightly burning feeling in the form of a breath mint being pushed into my mouth. I smiled and accepted it, then felt his tongue push its way into my mouth as well, crushing the mint against my tongue. Whatever brand it was, it was strong, and I couldn't stand to have it in one spot for too long, it started burning.

"**Eeeee! It's like playing hot potato!" **Inner was sticking her tongue out and waving air at it with her hand.

"Yeah… but WAY better…" We passed the mint back and forth and all around each other's mouths until it dissolved, and his hands had moved from outside my shirt to under it. They were creeping upwards, and his fingers were teasing by slipping underneath the under wire of my bra… no further… when:

**MEEEEEEEEEMMMP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEMP MEEEEEEEEEMP!!!**

I growled in annoyance and tried to reach the alarm clock without breaking the kiss. But it was too late; Sai broke it off and flipped the switch. Then he moved to get up, covers sliding off, rolling his shoulders in the sunshine that was streaming through the open window, goosebumps rippling across his body. I put my hands on his thighs, which were on either side of my hips.

"**What? Is that it?"** I must have looked confused, because Sai paused in his morning stretches to look down at me.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Ten minutes are up Sakura."

"What?" I growled, "Am I just some make-out service to you?"

He snorted, and whispered, looking out the window. "Hardly."

"**What is **_**that**_** supposed to mean?"**

Then he turned back to look at me, same intense gaze as earlier, he had yet to actually get off of me. His voice was back to normal, "It's 7 o'clock Ugly, we have to meet everyone by 8. Do you want to be the one that explains why we were late?" He leaned down till our noses were almost touching.

My face was heating up something fierce, when I realized what he had said… "Oh my God I have to shower!" I moved to get up, but Sai held me down.

He smirked, "Wanna shower together?"

I coughed in disbelief and then gritted my teeth, raising my fist, "PERV!" I smacked his head, sending him flying off of the bed and onto my violently pink comforter.

He rubbed his head, annoyed, swearing profusely under his breath, "Bitch! You were the one that wanted to make it last longer! As if the hangover wasn't enough…" He grimaced when he caught sight of what he was sprawled on. "Ugh!" He shot up, then moaned and cradled his head as the sudden motion evidentially made his headache worse. Then, sending me one last murderous glare, stumbled out of my bedroom and by the sounds of it, headed towards the kitchen/living room.

I wasn't sure whether to feel bad or mad. I sighed and got out of bed myself. All of our clothes from last night were on the floor by my side of the bed. Some stuff had been obviously knocked off the dressers and shelves and put back by Sai. They never looked that perfectly placed when I put them up there. He had set up the picture of the old Team 7 as well, probably thinking we had knocked it over too. I frowned and sighed as I remembered why I had been so nice to Sai last night, and I felt even worse for using him like that. I don't know whether it was because I had gone out and tried to move on without Sasuke or just because I was drunk, but I could've sworn I felt Sasuke's presence last night. I hadn't gone looking for it him when I thought I had felt it though had I?

"**Ha no, you were MORE than content to stay with Sai-**_**kun**_**."** I smiled as I remembered the rest of last night, I had been _all_ _over_ poor Sai, and he had been the one slowing us down. He respected me, and I appreciated that.

'I should be grateful.'

With new resolve, I smiled and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. Sai leaning slightly over the kitchen sink, and was pouring himself a glass of water from the tap. I knew he knew I was there, but he didn't turn around, he was still angry. Green fire erupted from my hand as I walked up to him, reaching up to place my hand at his temple. His head lowered and I heard him sigh in relief. I stood on my tiptoes and leaned my chin on his bare shoulder, whispering, "I'm sorry." I moved my hand to the bump on his head I had caused and soothed the agitated cells, clearing out the spilled blood and healing the veins it was leaking from… there wouldn't even be a bruise.

He threw back the glass of water, downing it in three gulps, along with what I assumed was some kind of Tylenol.

"**We just healed him, why would he need those?"**

He set the glass down with a small chink and straightened up, making it so I couldn't lean my head on his shoulder anymore, "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch." He turned around looking down at me for a second, expression unreadable again, "I've got to go."

I felt my heart beat faster and my breath started hitching. I was panicking; memories of Sasuke leaving me came flooding back in a sickening, reeling way. I hugged him tightly around the middle, whispering almost hysterically, "I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me! Please don't leave! Please!"

"**What the hell Sakura? Get ahold of yourself!"** Inner was slapping a replica of me across the face. I knew what she was saying and I knew I should be able to… but I couldn't help it. My body wasn't moving. His chest was warm and was like a lifeline for me, I couldn't let go even though I knew I should, **"He's going to think you're clingy! LET GO WOMAN! You're embarassing us! AAAAUGH LET GO!!!"  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes widened in shock as Sakura held onto me desperately, begging me not to leave. 'What the hell?' I shook my head, 'Probably something to do with Uchiha.' I wrapped my arms around her, 'She's shaking… is she going to be alright?' "Sakura." I did my best to keep my voice soothing… unfortunately not something I was good at, she squeezed me tighter, I could barely breathe, "I'm just going to my place to get some clean clothing and the stuff I need for the mission. I need to shower too, and there's no point in showering just to get into dirty clothes, our stuff reeks of cigarette smoke. I have no plans of streaking across Konoha, I'll leave that to Little-dick." Her breathing was still uneven, 'Come on Sakura, don't have a break down, I don't know how to deal with this!' I thought for a moment, then offered, "I'll come back when I'm done if you want." She nodded shakily, trying to loosen her arms. She wasn't having much luck, so I reached behind me and helped her, pulling them from around me. I took a deep breath now that I could and she looked down, hair covering her face, ashamed. I grabbed her chin and tilted her head up, trying to make her look up at me. It took a while but she finally met my eyes; I kissed her again, softly. No matter how many times I did it, the feeling never ceased to amaze me. It was electrifying and calming all at once, I enjoyed it to no end. I smiled against her lips, and murmured, "Take a shower Ugly, you _smell_."

I heard a sharp intake of breath and ducked as she swung her fist towards my arm. I flitted to the other end of the living room, since they happened to be conveniently connected, and did my imitation of Naruto's cheeky grin. She looked furious, good. She was back to _normal_. I ran to her bedroom, pulling on my pants and grabbing my shirt and shoes. She came storming in, fist's clenched. "I DO NOT SMELL!" I just grinned again and ducked out of her still open window. "You really should shut that thing at night Ugly, besides the obvious security reasons, it gets freezing in here." I pushed off the windowsill and shot off across the town, chuckling as I looked back to see Sakura leaning out the window, giving me the finger, face red. "Beautiful…" I smirked and turned my head back to the front, ignoring the gasps of the people below as I ran across their rooftops in jeans and no shirt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**DA DUM, DA DUUM, DA NA NAAAAAAAAA NA NAAA, DA NA NAAAAAAAAA NA NAAAAA DA NA NAAAAAA NA NAAAAAA." **Mumbling curses, a certain teen identifiable only by an untamable mass of blonde hair was trying to find his alarm clock. It had been a gift from Tenten; it played Greensleeves in acoustic guitar, piano, or in a really annoying whiny electronic tone. A certain bundle of blankets perched atop the teen had turned it to the annoying version in revenge for having to do ramen duty yesterday. Naruto had made it up to her by taking her and Hinata, whom they had met up with at Ino's flower shop, as well as Ino and Neji to the Dango shop and then to the Korean barbeque for dinner. But, unfortunately for Coriander, she had forgotten all about switching the alarm clock, and was currently paying the consequences for such actions. Said bundle of blankets was being thrown off the couch and onto the floor.

"Coriander, you bonehead! I'm never buying you dango again! Ugh! It's 7: 30? _CRAP_!" Naruto ran to his bathroom, and seconds later after a rather defined door slam, the shower could be heard running.

I small head of very messed up hair pushed out from the center of the blankets. She pulled the rest of herself out slowly, looking like something off of The Ring. She stood up and stretched her little arms up towards the ceiling, one of Sai's T-shirts engulfing her small frame and pooling around her feet on the floor. She dragged the mass of blankets back to Naruto's bed and threw them on with some effort.

Then Naruto came bursting out of the bathroom, ruffling a towel frantically back and forth across his head, and clad only in a towel. "Turn around Cori!"

She huffed grumpily, but turned around anyways, "It's not like I haven't seen you before."

Naruto was pulling on his boxers and pants, "It's not my fault you went into the wrong wing of the public baths Cori. Hee hee – the look on Neji's face was priceless though!" Long-sleeved fishnet shirt was shoved down over his head. "Waking up nose-to-nose with a 4-year-old asking him if he got lost in the wrong wing of the bathhouse too! Hahaha! Classic!"

Coriander crossed her arms and sulked, "We've been over this before Orange-kun! The steam was really thick, and all I could make out was long hair and a pretty face!"

"I know I know! Come on Cori!" Naruto grabbed Cori around the middle and ran into the bathroom. He started the shower and made sure the water wasn't too hot. "Ok, we're running late so we have to make this quick!" He pulled Sai's T-shirt off of her. "I'm gonna to make breakfast and get your clean clothes." He helped her out of her panties and into the tub, as the wall of the tub was too high for her to get into by herself. With that he quickly set the soap down on the bottom of the tub next to the Jergen's no tears shampoo and a bottle of conditioner from Sakura. "Call me if you need help with anything!"

"Ok." Cori stepped under the water and grabbed the soap. Naruto closed the shower curtain and grabbed Cori's clothes. He ran out of the bathroom, and started some water boiling. He shoved his clothes from yesterday, as well as Cori's pajamas into a laundry bag and ran around grabbing the rest of what he needed. He picked up Cori's green dress, as well as some little pants, shirts, underwear, socks, and a pair of mini pink shinobi sandals that Sakura had declared "Absolutely too kawaii not to buy!!!" He threw them in a little backpack with dogs sewn on it Kiba's older sister had given the girl. Then he opened the pack again and grabbed a pair of black pants, as well as a green short-sleeved shirt and some underwear, socks, and sandals. He threw the sandals on the floor and ran into the bathroom again. He dropped the clothes on the closed toilet and asked the little girl, "Cori what flavor instant oatmeal do you want?"  
"Um… apple cinnamon."

"With sugar and milk right?"  
"Yeah, hey daddy can you help me with my hair?"

Naruto froze, 'daddy?' then he shook his head and smiled, "Sure Cori, I'll be right back." He ran out to the kitchen and ripped open 3 packets of apple cinnamon instant oatmeal, pouring them into the now boiling water. Then he ran back into the bathroom, pulling up the sleeves on his shirt, "Did you shampoo already?" He slid the shower curtain to the side and kneeled down.  
"Yes."

"Ok." He opened up the conditioner bottle and squeezed a small pile of the stuff into his palm. "Close your eyes so none of this stuff gets in, it burns." She complied and he rubbed his hands together, then vigorously ran his hands through the little girl's hair. Satisfied with how slimy it was he said, "Ok Cori, skooch towards the water." She did and he ran his hands through her hair again, until all the cream rinse was gone. He stood her up and guided her to the dry area of the shower again. "You can open your eyes now, let me get your back."

She pulled her long hair over her shoulder to the front, and Naruto grabbed the soap and rubbed it over her back, then picked her up and rinsed her off again. "Did you wash your face?"

Coriander shook her head no, and grabbed the soap, sliding it around her cheeks, then she dropped the soap and rubbed her hands over her face, eyes scrunched shut. She walked into the water again and rinsed it all off. "Done."

Naruto shut the water off, and stood, grabbing a fluffy orange towel off of the shelf above the toilet. He wrapped it around her and picked her up, setting her down on the bath mat. He rubbed her dry, and handed her a hand towel to dry her hair with. "Get dressed, I'm going to go finish breakfast."

Coriander snorted, "Make sure the milk isn't bad this time."

Naruto grimaced, memories flooding back of his genin days, along with more recent occurances, "Don't worry, I'll check."

Naruto ran into the kitchen again, taking the oatmeal off the burner and scooping it into 2 bowels, giving himself more like usual. Coriander usually didn't eat much in the morning. He opened the fridge and checked the date on the milk, it was still good. Then he opened it up and poured the milk into the two bowels and scooped some sugar onto each. He turned the burner off and glanced at his alarm clock, that was still on the floor. It was 7:47. "EEEEEEE! Cori are you done yet???" He ran back to the bathroom where Cori was pulling on her socks, fully dressed. "Good come on!" He grabbed her and ran back to the kitchen pulling out her special chair and plopping her down on it. Her special chair consisted of one of his regular kitchen chairs, piled high with some Dictionaries and Shinobi Guideline books borrowed from Iruka, as well as his old Academy textbook.

"Eat up Cori!"

Naruto gulped his down in seconds, and then ran to the kitchen sink, rinsing out his bowl and leaving it in the sink. After that he bolted towards the bathroom. Cori just shook her head as the sounds of energetic teeth brushing came swooshing out, along with a minty scent. She just continued to munch happily on her oatmeal. She was about halfway done with Naruto came out of the bathroom, armed with Q-tips and a brush. He kneeled by Cori and very carefully cleaned out one of her ears, she just ignored him and kept eating. He appeared on the other side of her, doing the same to her right ear. Then he grabbed her still damp hair, and began brushing the ends out, working upwards. After much "OW!"-ing and wriggling, Naruto managed to get through all the knots about 5 or so minutes later.

"Braid braid… how did Sakura do that braid…"

"Three strands…"

"OH YEAH!!!" He divided her hair into three strands and wove them over each other until he reached the very end of her hair, then whipped out an elastic and tied it off.

Cori picked up her bowl with both little hands, and drank up the milk. As soon as she was done, Naruto ripped the bowl out of her hands, grabbed the spoon with the other and picked her up with the same arm. Confident from previous experiences that she would land on her feet, he dropped her onto the carpet of the living room and bolted back to the kitchen, with a cry of "PUT YOUR SANDLES ON!"

She shook her head, but pulled the pink sandals on anyways. The sink turned on for a second, then turned back off. Naruto was already scooping Coriander back up and headed for the bathroom by the time the bowl and spoon hit the bottom of the sink with a clatter. He set Cori on her little stool, and squeezed some toothpaste on her brush for her. She took it from him and started brushing her teeth. "Did you remember deodorant?" She asked her baby-sitter through a mouthful of foam.

His eyes widened, "No!" He grabbed the deodorant and pulled his shirt out and to the side so he could put it on. While she was still brushing her teeth, he ran back to the living room and shoved the deodorant into his back and tied his forehead protector on. He shoved down the sleeves of his shirt and threw his jacket on, grabbing an identical miniature jacket he had had made especially for Cori at her request. He glanced at the alarm clock… it was 7:58!

He grabbed the little cup of water he had left on his nightstand for her last night, and bolted into the bathroom again, handing it to Cori with an order of "Rinse!" Then he rinsed her toothbrush in the sink and ran out of the bathroom to the outside door, shoving it into her pack. He yanked on his own sandals. Coriander came out of the bathroom, and he tackled her with her jacket, shoving her arms through the holes and zipping it up. He spun her around, and put her backpack on her. Hoisting his own pack, he swept her up, ran back to grab the laundry bag, and ran out of the apartment, slamming the door. He turned around and locked it with his key, then threw the laundry bag and key at his neighbor's door (She had agreed to dust for him every once in a while and look after the place when Cori had asked). He dashed down the stairs, taking them 6 at a time. He made it to the street, and ran up the side of a building. He took to the rooftops, racing towards the Konoha gate. Coriander swayed slightly in his arms, feeling dizzy from all the rushing around they did that morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sai arrived at Sakura's apartment, dressed in his regular clothes with a pack on his back, holding a small duffel bag with some formal clothes (including Naruto's yukata as Sai was very aware the blonde had forgot he had left it with Sai on a previous occasion). He was just about to knock (for once) when she answered the door herself, smiling.

"Ohayo. Sorry for freaking out earlier."

Sai frowned, he was the master of fake smiles, and she wasn't fooling him. He gave her a hug, surprising the kunoichi, and then stepped out of her way so she could leave. He rolled his shoulders; hugs were still a bit awkward for him, "Have you got everything?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming back, you didn't have to."

"Yes I did."

She turned to him, eyes wide, and then gave him a genuine smile, "Thanks again then."

He leaned forward and gave her one last kiss, closing the door for her. She looked up at him, shocked again.

He shrugged, "It's going to be a long mission."

She nodded and looked away, "Our agreement."

"Yes."

"It's safer this way." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"Yes."

"Those kind of things just get in the way on missions." She looked sad, Sai looked indifferent as always.

"Yes."

"DO YOU KNOW ANY WORD OTHER THAN YES???"

His trademark fake smile, "Yes."

She snarled and punched him in the face; he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I know better than to mess with you _personally_ in the morning Ugly." Came his voice behind her.

She whirled around, "When did you?"

"When you looked away." Then he turned and ran for the nearest rooftop, Sakura hot on his heels.

They arrived at the gate at – Sakura looked at her watch – 7:58. Shinji and Ruin were leaning against the wall. Ruin had a different cloak on today, it was a dark brown, and it was on, his hood was up as well.

"**Where did the old one go? And what about a pack?"** Inner Sakura looked hopelessly confused.

Shinji looked pissed as usual, with his arms crossed across the chest. He looked almost totally different however. The bun was gone, he had his hair up in a high ponytail, and the pieces framing his face were still left out. The chopsticks were still stuck through the ponytail holder in an 'X'. His formal robe looking thing was gone as well. He was wearing light gray pants, that were tucked into knee high light gray boots. A tight sleeveless gray shirt of some shimmery material, and a leather belt with a silver clasp finished the ensemble. He also had a long thin bundle of something covered in the same material as his shirt strapped to his back with a leather strap that went diagonal across his chest to hold it there.

"Shinji-kun! Your clothes!"

He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "You didn't expect me to travel in what I was wearing previously did you?"

"**Actually kind of, yeah."** Inner Sakura muttered.

Sakura put on her brightest smile, "Of course not, I was just surprised, that's all."

He rolled his eyes and looked away. Then he turned his head back towards the town, past Sai and Sakura.

Sakura turned her head to follow Shinji's gaze. Neji and Hinata were coming this way, as well as Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya of all people. Hinata waved, Neji stared off into his own little world, Tsunade frowned, as did Shizune, and Jiraiya just looked unusually serious.

Shinji looked at as silver watch, "It's eight, where's your apprentice?" Ruin just pointed towards the sky, where a black and orange blob was flying towards the group.

He landed, and a distinctly green looking Coriander pushed herself out of his arms, tottering a bit, before stumbling over towards Sakura. Sai scooped her up first however, "What's wrong? What did he do to you?" He ignored the indignant noises coming from Naruto.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, "Just _dizzy_… we woke up late so we had to rush to do everything… I think my body still thinks it's in the shower… and my stomach still isn't prepared for the breakfast I already had…"

Shinji eyed the girl from ten feet away, "She speaks very well for a four-year-old."  
"Yeah she's really smart! Huh Cori-chan?" Naruto beamed, seemingly doing his best to avoid and ignore Ruin. "Like your new outfit Shinji, it looks a hell of a lot more comfortable then that robe thing!"

"Bad word!" No one saw _that_ coming…

"Naruto…" Sai's warning voice again.

Shinji forced himself to look away from Coriander, and laughed a little, "Definitely more comfortable."

Hinata, Neji, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya made it to the rest of the group, and Tsunade stepped forward, enveloping Naruto in a suffocating hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The old lady was hugging me so tight I could hardly breathe. "You better come back in 2 years Naruto." She whispered.

"Of course." I laughed nervously, 'Why was she getting so emotional about this? She's not exactly making it any easier for me!' "I've still got to become Hokage remember?"

She laughed shakily, I think she was crying, "Of course, how could I forget?" I stood there while she dried her eyes, and when she stepped back, I gave her my trademark smile, "I'll be back before you know it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll be back before you know it!" Was all I heard when my teacher stepped back. Then Tsunade turned to me, and walked over.

"**Are those tears in her eyes?"** Inner scooted up to the front of my head to try and get a better look.

"Sakura?"  
"Yes Tsunade?"

She smiled, "Be strong, remember your training, and bring honor to Konoha. You're going into an area that none of us have experience in. You better be ok when you return."

I smiled back, I was going to miss Tsunade. We had spent a lot of time together in since I became her apprentice. We had worked in the hospital together, trained together, and my personal favorite, developed new medical jutsu's together. We had worked with our civilian doctors to come up with new antidotes for poisons and cures for common diseases such as the various colds and influenzas. We had also drank and talked together, though she could still hold considerably more alcohol than I could.

"Of course mom." I gave her a hug, and I could feel her smiling next to me. I had started calling her mom a couple of years ago. I was a teenager, and so as horribly stereotypical as it was, my parents were the enemy. She was also way cooler than my mom and dad could ever hope to be, and we didn't see each other much anyways. I had moved out when I was 15, they had decided to move away from Konoha to a civilian village with our cousins. I had stayed behind, wanting to continue my career as kunoichi here.

She broke off the hug, and turned to every one else, gruff voice back, "The rest of you better come back in one piece as well! This is a long mission and Konoha's going to miss your presence dearly." She turned to Ruin, "And you," He looked up, amused, "You better remember what we talked about." She turned to Shinji, and threw him a small glass cylinder of something that rattled. 'Pills?' "Umamoto-san, take care of yourself."

Shinji caught the cylinder and stuffed it in his pocket. He looked somewhat shocked, but nodded slowly, and smiled weakly, "I'll do my best."

Then Tsunade gave me one final hug, then walked towards Shizune, pausing to speak and give something to Sai as well, who visibly paled and held his hands over Coriander's ears when he saw whatever the package was.

"Shizune, we're leaving."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. Bye everyone!" She waved, smiling and ran backwards after Tsunade, "Come back safe!" Everyone waved, and she turned around to follow more carefully.

Jiraiya walked to Naruto, tussling his hair, "Be strong kid," Then he lowered his voice, "Be in control."

Naruto nodded, "I've got it handled, so don't worry about it."

Jiraiya smiled, "Word has it you're going to a land no shinobi from leaf has ever been to before –"

Naruto cut him off, "Yeah yeah I'll be careful you old perv. And from what I've heard, the old lady has been there already, and she's from leaf."

Jiraiya laughed, "I know that! Tsunade doesn't count… What I'm _saying_ is when you come back tell me if there's any good _research_ to be done there."

Naruto pulled a face, then narrowed his eyes and shook his head, punching the old man's arm playfully. "I swear if you start rubbing off on me old man…"

"I'll kill you." I walked up and put an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"heheh… that's comforting Sakura-chan."

I smiled brightly, head tilted, "I'm here to serve."

"Is that so?" Neji smirked and walked by us.

I whipped my head around around, "Not that way!"

"So it only works with Sai huh?"

I bared her teeth, and snarled at Naruto, "_WHAT_ did you say?"

He paled, "N-n-nothing Sakura-chan." He waved his hands around, "I was just kidding!"

"Let's go." Shinji pushed away from the wall and walked out of the gates. "Throw your formal clothes on that wagon," he vaguely waved his hand towards a small wooden wagon parked just inside the gates.

Sai gave Coriander to me, "She wants you." Then he threw his duffel bag into the wagon and ran after Shinji, who had… taken to the trees?

"**I thought he wasn't a shinobi!"**

"He's not a shinobi, but he is extremely graceful and very skilled at climbing trees." Coriander said firmly, "I believe Ruin-kun can do the same."

Before I could ask her how she knew such a thing, Ruin spoke, "Yes, though I usually don't. Unlike Shinji-kun however, I do have some chakra control so that makes it easier." He threw his hood back, and fastened his cloak just above his hips as well as by his neck. He smiled at my confused look, "If we're taking to the trees, I'd rather not show anyone anything more than they need to see."

I raised my eyebrows, eyeing his skirt, "Ah… yeah…" I smiled at walked over to the wagon, and dropped my duffel bag next to Shinji, Sai, Neji, and Naruto's. Hinata dropped hers soon after mine, her bag looked a lot nicer too.

I smiled up at her, "We should catch up to the boys."

"Y-Yes."

"Oh so I'm a girl now am I? Lovely." Ruin laughed and ran up a tree, from what I could tell he wasn't using any chakra however, he just ran straight up and grabbed a branch. I had seen some civilian boys do something similar a couple of years ago; they would run up the tree and do a back flip for fun. Righting himself, Ruin took off, long legs making it so he hardly had to use any chakra at all to get from branch to branch. Hinata and myself (along with Coriander) **"AND ME!" **… and Inner, followed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji caught up with Sai, who was to the right and about a branch behind Shinji. "So what's in the box that Tsunade-sama gave you?"

"I really don't feel the need to tell you that."

"I have the Byakugan." Neji retorted, a promise, not a threat.

Sai swore, and then looked back. Reassured that everyone but Naruto was still pretty far behind them, he whispered, "Condoms."

Neji coughed in surprise, and Shinji almost missed his step, stumbling slightly on the branch, giving Sai and Neji a chance to catch up with him.

Shinji looked sideways at Sai, "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Sai kept looking behind him.

"Plan on using them?" Neji smirked.

"_No._" Sai sent a glare Neji's way.

Shinji looked incredulous, "Then why'd she give them to you?"

"Because the old hag probably caught wind of what happened last night."

"What happened last night?" Neji of course.

Sai raised an eyebrow, "No way. Your Byakugan can't see thoughts so I'm not worried about you."

"Might want to stay away from Ruin-kun then." Shinji advised.

Sai nodded.

Neji just laughed, ok for the moment with not knowing something, "So who's in charge of this mission?"

"I am." Shinji said calmly.

"Nani? You're not even a shinobi!"  
"Read it and weep." Shinji pulled out a scroll from his pants pocket, handing it to Neji. It was an official scroll signed and sealed by the Hokage herself stating that yes, in fact, Shinji _was_ the leader for this mission, with Hyuuga Neji in second-in-command as he had more experience than Sai when working with Teams.

Neji shook his head, and chucked the scroll backwards, where it was caught by Naruto who began reading it. "I'm tempted to… I suppose it's because you're the only one that knows where we're heading."

"Correct Hyuuga."

Naruto, Ruin, and the girls (whom had read the scroll as well) caught up a couple of minutes later.

Shinji nodded to Neji, who spoke out clearly, "Tune your wireless radios to each other on 3… 2… 1… now." Everyone pushed a button on his or her wireless and held it down for 2 seconds, then quickly let go and pushed again.

"Is everyone connected?" Neji's voice spoke directly into everybody's ear.

"Hai." A chorus of affirmatives.

"Where are we going Shinji?" Sakura asked.

"For now, we're still trying to find _Caranluin_ Coriander's father."

Coriander shifted uncomfortably in Sakura's arms after Shinji spoke, and Sakura clarified, "Yeah… any clues as to where to _start_?"

Ruin was the one to answer, "Last we heard, the Cirque des Lames was scheduled for a performance at the border of Cloud."

"The Cirque des Lames?" Evidentially no one but Ruin and Shinji had heard of it before, and neither of those two offered any explanation.

"Come, I want to make it to the border of Fire Country by tomorrow night. That means a lot of running until then." Shinji sped up, legs pumping. Sai and Neji kept pace with him, Sakura could have caught up, however she had decided to stay with Hinata.

"H-How is h-he going to k-k-keep up?" Hinata looked at Shinji with wonder.

"His body does not know the meaning of exhaustion, it is very unlikely he will stop until it is time for us to eat." Ruin answered the young Hyuuga.

"Nani? How does that work?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Intense mental training, much like your friend Sai-kun."

Sakura was quick to interject, "But that was emotional training."  
"Shinji did that training himself. He wanted control over something in his life, and his body was something he was allowed _some_ control over." Coriander spoke solemnly from Sakura's arms.

"How do you know so much little girl." Ruin's red-gold eyes were focused intently on Coriander.

She shook her head, "I can't really explain in detail… often I don't remember much. Just know that this is not the first time I have met Umamoto Shinji."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They're moving away from us _Uchiha_." Karin was still sulking from being snapped at.

"Thank-you Karin. The use of my last name is unnecessary." It was the closest thing to an apology she was going to get. And, like the obsessed woman she was, she immediately forgave him, smiling brightly.

"Do we follow?" Suigetsu got up, taking a swig out of his water bottle.

Sasuke nods, "Yes, keep a couple of mile radius however, they have a Hyuuga with them."

"Byakugan?"

"Exactly. Move out, observe their habits, the way they interact with each other. Especially keep an eye on any close bonds or tensions between anyone. We may need to exploit them later."

Karin smirked, "Sweet, anyone in particular we should keep on the look-out for?"

"Uzumaki Naruto – the Kyuubi container – and Haruno Sakura."

Karin pouts, "Why her? Isn't she the one that was 'in love'" her fingers did the little quote marks in the air, "with you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was tempted to snap at her again, but held his tongue. He needed her cooperation for this mission, "Naruto used to be head-over-heels for Sakura. I want to see if that's still the case." Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin all nod.

Team Hebi then took to the trees as well, moving out in preparation to flank the Leaf Nins.

That's it for chapter 6. Thank-you PinkxxxReaper and FakeCompassion for reviewing! You guys make my f-ing day! If you've read, please review! If you pay really hard attention, there's a magnetic pull coming from the little periwinkle button at the bottom left corner of the screen, and your mouse WANTS TO GO TO IT!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I highly doubt I'd have the patience to draw that much!


	7. Embarassment and Insecurity

Sorry for not updating, lack of reviews has me not overly enthused about this story.

It was nearly 7 pm now. Everyone had eaten their lunches on the run. Ruin called ahead to Shinji, "Shinji-kun! We should stop for dinner, _all of us_ need a rest."

Shinji huffed and looked annoyed, but veered to the right, leaping from the branches and landing on the forest floor in a crouch. He stood and stalked forward about 20 feet until he came upon a large clearing, the others all silently landing around him and following. "This is as good a place as any."

"Do you think that stream has fish?" Sai asked.

Neji activated his Byakugan and looked, "Yes."

"Let's go then!" Naruto ran forward to the stream that ran along the far end of the meadow, eventually disappearing in a twisting ribbon among the trees. The other two just shook their heads and followed, walking. Sakura set Coriander down, who immediately wandered over to a blindingly white patch of daisies a couple of feet away. Ruin followed and took off his cloak, lying down in the soft grass by the daisies. Hinata and Sakura went back into the woods to get some firewood and Shinji just sat down, leaning against a tree, eyes shut.

The two girls soon had a fire going strong, and Neji came back first, 5 fish being held by the tails, already gutted.

"What'd you d-do with the entrails?" Hinata asked her cousin, worried about wild animals being attracted.

The tall ANBU member shrugged, "I threw them on Naruto."

"SICKO!" A severely wet Naruto threw his catches at Neji, who caught the 4 fish effortlessly.

"Naruto why are you wet?" Sakura looked him up and down, before throwing him his pack he had dropped when they had stopped.

He snarled, crossing his arms, "Sai." He caught the pack and moved out into the woods to change.

Sai walked up next, 5 fish in his hands, "I was helping him wash off." He smiled.

Ruin laughed, "Of course." He sharpened a bundle of sticks with a bone-handled knife.

Sakura and Hinata got the fire started, slowly adding a bit more wood until it was big enough for cooking.

Naruto came out of the woods, changed, and threw his pack down in contempt. Then he pointed at Neji, the other fist clenched and shaking in the air, "You owe me a spar for that pretty boy!"

Neji's eyebrow twitched, "Pretty boy?"

Sakura laughed and went up to Neji, taking his fish, and giving him a peck on the cheek, "There's nothing wrong with being a pretty boy, it's hot." She winked, "I'll cook the fish for you."

Sai didn't say anything, but he took half of the fish from Sakura more forcefully than was necessary.

Neji crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at Naruto. "We can spar while the fish is cooking."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at his opponent, "Bring it on, Pasty."

Neji's smirk vanished and his pale eyes narrowed, "Byakugan." He whipped out a kunai and threw it at Naruto.

A sister kunai blocked it's path, sending them both into the grass, "Too easy." Taunted the blonde, hands on his hips.

Neji pulled out another kunai, "Like Iruka-sensei?"

Naruto turned red, eyes big circles and pointed again, "Hey! Don't you dare disrespect Iruka-sensei! He's not easy, he just gets taken advantage of!"

Neji raised a chocolate eyebrow, "Yeah… by half of Konoha."

"AAAAAUGH!" Naruto charged in first, picking up one of the kunai stuck in the ground along the way. "Don't talk bad about Iruka-sensei!" Neji stood calmly as Naruto came at him, and when he was a foot away… Neji ever so nonchalantly smacked Naruto in the face, sending him sailing to the left of the Hyuuga male. Neji spun around after Naruto; fingers extended, and hit the blonde in 8 different places on his back with his Jyuken. There was a large cloud of smoke, and the dull 'thud' of a log bouncing off of the ground.

Neji looked around with his Byakugan and shifted his shoulders just in time to see the kunai that was headed for his blind spot. He twisted at the waist and leaned back, letting the kunai whiz past his face before catching it in his right hand. There: Naruto's chakra signature in the woods. Neji attached some wire in between the two kunai he was holding and let them fly. Naruto dodged both, but was caught against the tree as they spun around, caught by the wire, and held him there.

Naruto pouted as he realized he couldn't get free from the wire, but he started slowly scooting around the tree, trying to make it to where the kunai were tangled around each other before Neji got to him. He scooted and rolled his shoulders until he finally made it around the tree… only to come face to face with 'Pasty' himself.

Neji smirked, holding up three senbon in between his fingers, "You know how it works Naruto-_kun_." Naruto shook his head violently and tried to scoot back around the tree the other way.

Neji simply smirked all the more and calmly walked, constantly keeping himself in front of the blonde. He waited until Naruto was just about to get around to the other side of the tree again, the side facing camp. Then the chocolate haired Hyuuga switched the senbons to his left hand and placed his right against the tree, blocking Naruto's movements, "Something embarassing or something painful Uzumaki."

Naruto shook his head all the more violently, "N-no way!" He tried to bump against Neji's arm, attempting to make it budge. It wasn't working.

Neji leaned in, placing his left arm, from elbow to wrist, against the blonde's chest, senbons bent at an opposite 45 degree angle and pressing very slightly against Naruto's neck. Neji wiggled his index and middle fingers just enough to make the senbon in between them rhythmically 'tap… tap… tap….' against Naruto's pulse. He leaned in until he was right next to Naruto's ear, and promised, "You aren't going to like the pain option… Uzumaki."

Naruto gulped, "I don't care."

Neji pulled his face away and raised an eyebrow haughtily, "Pride comes before the _fall_ Naruto." He moved his right arm, grabbed a kunai, and held it against the tie to the blonde's pants for emphasis on 'fall', "Wouldn't want Hinata-sama and the rest of them to see your teddy-bear boxers now would you Uzumaki?"

Naruto 'eeped' and tried to squirm away, "H-hey now! That's not fair! That's pain _and_ embarrassment!" His eyes narrowed, "Hey! How'd you know I was wearing my teddy-bear boxers?"

Neji smiled… it wasn't a nice smile, " I didn't, but you just told me." Naruto gasped in disbelief and glared, "It's not fair!"

Neji smile morphed into a smirk, "Then you better choose embarrassment, eh Naruto?"

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes, then they darted around, "Is anyone listening?"

Neji casually looked around, Byakugan still activated, "Nope."

Naruto lowered his voice to a whisper then, and Neji leaned forward to listen, "Ok… a couple months ago went I didn't show up for that mission briefing because I was sick?"

Neji nodded.

Naruto continued, "Well… I wasn't sick." Neji wasn't surprised, "Me, Sakura-chan, and the bastard… you know, Sai." Neji nodded again. "We were going to do this prank on Kakashi-sensei. Sakura had stolen a pair of Ino's underwear," Neji raised an eyebrow. "A bright pink g-string with a bell on the front." Neji blanched and leaned away a bit. "We had this thing full of tacky glue… supposed to dry within 5 seconds of contact right? So we all crouched on top of his porch, and Sai made this ink mouse that ran up the door and rang the doorbell. Kakashi opened the door, but didn't come out far enough, and went back inside. The mouse rang the doorbell again and he answered the door, opening it really quickly. Not seeing anyone, he stepped out. I smeared the thong with the glue and dove for his head. But little did I know… he had just got out of the shower and didn't have shoes, a shirt… or his freaking forehead protector on yet. So he hears me coming, and jerks his head up. All I see is the Sharingan and I'm like, "CRAP!" But it was too late man! It was too late!" Neji shook his head a little at Naruto's intensity. "He read my movements with the Sharingan, and figured out what I was trying to do. So he appears behind me… with that damn speed of his, snatches the thong out of my hand, and smacks it into my hair. Then he ripped his hand away before it could stick… and exactly five seconds later, I wrenched my face out of his wood porch, and realized what had happened." Neji was turning an interesting shade of purple… trying not to laugh. "And so Sakura-chan had do work all day… Kakashi wasn't going to help. And Sai just laughed and said it was too funny to take off. I sure as hell wasn't going to go to anyone else for help with a hot pink article of woman's underwear stuck on my head… so I transported back to my apartment and spent the day jingling with every step I made… because of that stupid bell on the front!"

Neji did his very best to keep his voice level, "And that's why a big chunk of your hair was shorter than the rest for a while?"

Naruto reddened and looked away, "Yes."

Neji couldn't hold it in anymore, and burst out laughing, doubled over, stumbling backwards away from the blonde so as not to end up on him.

Sakura came to see what the fuss was all about and why they were gone for so long… "Naruto? Neji-kun? The fish is ready! Oh Naruto! Not again! You chose embarrassment didn't you?" She accused, eyeing Neji, who was gasping for air.

Naruto turned to his teammate and yelped indignantly, "Not by choice! He made me!"

Sakura just laughed, and freed the blonde, then walked over and attempted to help Neji up, who had collapsed on the forest floor.

Wiping some tears from his eyes, Neji looked up, "Did… Did you really have to cut Ino's thong out of Naruto's hair???"

Sakura blanched, then laughed with him, nodding, "Yes… Ino complained about it for a week! Now let's go eat." The three made their way back to camp, Neji and Sakura leaning on each other for support as they randomly broke out into laughing fits. Naruto with his arms crossed, face red.

Coriander came running up; just as they almost made it to the clearing, three crowns of daisies draped over her arms, "Look what me and Ruin-kun made!" She shoved the crowns into each of their hands. "Come on daddy! Food's ready!" She grabbed Naruto's free hand and ran for camp. He laughed and slung the daisy crown over his head, then swept the little girl up and ran for the fire.

Neji shook his head at the daisy crown, "No way am I wearing this."

Sakura tilted her head, "No way you're wearing that?"

Neji looked at her, "Correct."

She smirked and brought his head down, kissing him full on the lips. While he was pleasurably distracted, she took her crown, and placed it on his head, stealing his hair tie in the process. She pulled away and smiled brightly, stealing his crown and putting it on her head, "You said you wouldn't wear this crown." She pointed at the ring of daisies now resting on her head, "Not that you wouldn't wear any crown." He glared and moved to steal his ponytail holder back, but she backed away, swerving around a tree. When Neji caught sight of her again, her hair was up in a high ponytail, crown still in place and hooked behind the ponytail. "Can't have it baaaaack!" She sang… then ran away giggling toward camp.

He just shook his head and followed, his now loose hair falling around his face a bit, and swishing against his back, and once he saw that yes… _everyone_ in the clearing had a crown on, he left his be.

As Sakura walked by Ruin, she snaked out an arm and snagged his hair tie as well, taking it out of his half-pony, and quickly looping it around Hinata's hair into a messy bun before he could so much as say anything. Which he wouldn't have anyways, he just shook his head to get all of his long red hair to fall into it's natural part, and laughed.

Coriander, Hinata, and Naruto crowns all made them adorable… and slightly goofy in Naruto's case. Ruin, Neji, and Sakura all looked vaguely sexual, like beings of the fey, Ruin especially, seeming how he was barely dressed and had red-gold eyes. And Sai and Shinji just looked like perfect statues that somebody had strewn a garland on at a festival.

Coriander giggled, and took a bit out of her fish, "Now we're all princes and princesses!"

Neji smiled and sat down next to his cousin and Naruto. Sai and Sakura sat down by Ruin, and Shinji remained standing, leaning against a tree. Everyone took a fish from the fire and began eating.

"So tell us about the Cirque de Lames." Neji looked up and asked after he finished chewing.

"YEAH! What does 'Ssserk de Lambs' mean anyways?" Naruto hadn't finished chewing, and Coriander watched with morbid fascination, one eye scrunched up a bit. Sakura cuffed the back of Naruto's head and Ruin looked up, eyes filled with amusement.

He turned his head to his left, "Shinji-kun?"

Shinji looked up, irritated, "Tell them what you wish."

Ruin raised a dark red eyebrow, but didn't comment on Shinji's bad mood, instead he turned to the Konoha ninja, "It has nothing to do with sheep Naruto."

The blonde looked confused.

"It means Circus of blades." Coriander took another bite out of her fish.

Ruin's eyes widened a bit, but like with Shinji, he chose not to comment about it, "True Coriander-chan, very true. And the Cirque de Lames is just what it sounds like. A traveling circus—"

"It's a freak show." Shinji interrupted, impatient.

"A freak sh-show?" Hinata looked nervous.

Sakura frowned up at Shinji, "Eat your fish Shinji, we won't be eating again till breakfast."

He glared at her, slanted eyes narrowing to almost slits, "Some of us won't be eating for a few more days."

Sai tilted his head, "Why."

Shinji looked away, arms crossed, "It's not important."

Sakura stood, tone reprimanding, "Shinji-kun, I believe Tsunade has already spoken to you about the dangers of not eating, especially for you."

Ruin came to Shinji's defense, "Sakura… you can't make him do anything he doesn't wish to do."

"I am the medic for this team, if it's in his best interest, yes I can. He's not a shinobi, and he not only kept up, but has led us this far. His body is not up for that kind of physical exertion, especially with no food."

"He'll resent you for the rest of your lives if you do." Ruin warned.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but it was Coriander who spoke, "It's not his fault Sakura. He's not allowed to eat this kind of food."

Shinji's head snapped back towards the little girl, face twisted in a silent snarl. Murderous intent rolled over the meadow, silencing all the birds in the vicinity, and all of the Shinobi went for kunai, Ruin stood up. As quickly as it had come, Shinji's face smoothed to controlled apathy, and the murderous intent was gone. It felt as if a large weight had been lifted off of the group, and a few seconds of silence went by, until the startled birds began to sing again around them.

When he spoke again, his voice was very neutral, "As knowledgeable as always Caranluin-san. I am not permitted to eat the food all of you are accustomed to. It's that simple. When we reach the next city, I will purchase some appropriate food and eat there."

"We won't reach a city for 3 more days, you're not going without eating that long." Sakura stood her ground, "Even if you don't collapse along the way, you'll wreak havoc on your body."

Shinji didn't say anything more, just wordlessly held out a slender, pale hand. Sakura smirked in triumph and handed the stick with the fish skewered on it to him. His long fingers closed around the stick, but he didn't look at anyone. Hinata, Neji, and Sai, all sat with raised eyebrows, Naruto and Ruin looked concerned, and Coriander just went on eating as if nothing had happened.

"Forgive me for interrupting Ruin-kun, please continue with your explanation." He took a careful, small bite out of the fish, never looking at it.

Ruin hesitated, but eventually continued, "Yes… it is a freak show, thus technically illegal. However, the 'freaks' are treated exceptionally well within the circus, during the show as well as in general. Thus, most places are willing to have their police, in whatever form they may be, look the other way while the Circus performs. They are famous for their dancers, who wear costumes similar to my attire, and are said to be among the most graceful in the world."

"Why the Circus of Blades then? Just a name meant to invoke fear and excitement, or does it have a real purpose?" Sai had finished his fish, throwing the sticks on the fire.

Ruin looked up with a smirk, "The dancers use blades, and often spar amongst themselves."

"That's fighting, not dancing." Naruto deadpanned, as if it was obvious.

"It is often the same thing, is it not?" Shinji's voice was nearly wistful, his fish already halfway gone,

Ruin smiled and nodded, red-gold eyes flashing, "Their movements are extremely fluid, it's very beautiful. They have dances, that when done right, literally make music from the way the blades clash or slide off of each other. It is truly a sight to behold." He shook his head in wonder, long dark red hair coming free and falling over his chest with the movement.

"And Coriander's father is a part of this circus?" Neji inquired, tossing his sticks into the fire, done as well.

Ruin nodded, "If we have the right person, he is the leader of the dancers, a very esteemed place in the Cirque hierarchy."

"He is generally not a very pleasant person to talk to. It will literally depend on his whims if we are allowed an audience or not." With a flick of a narrow wrist, Shinij's stick flew into the flames, sticking out of a log. He pushed away from the log and turned to walk into the forest.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something and Shinji looked back, gaze cool enough to make her shiver a bit, "Is going to the bathroom detrimental for my health as well Haruno-san?"

"**What's with the Haruno-san??? We're only trying to help!"**

Sakura blushed, whether from embarrassment or anger she couldn't be sure, "Of course not Shinji-kun." She finished her fish and threw it the stick into the flames.

Shinji turned back and walked into the woods, long dark ponytail swishing with each rolled step, moving almost like a cat. Naruto stood up, throwing his sticks in as well, "I'll be right back." With a small wave he walked into a different part of the forest, thick brush soon making him disappear.

Hinata looked up from her fish, she and Ruin were the only ones not done yet, "You are a singer c-c-correct Ruin-k-kun?"

A warm smile spread across his face, "I am."

She looked down with a bit of a jump, and Ruin laughed, "Would you like to hear a song?"

She looked up with quickly, "Oh n-no! I… I couldn't!"

Neji smirked down at his cousin's antics, "She'd love a song Ruin-kun. She likes lullabies… always a sucker for music."

Hinata glared at him, flushing a lovely scarlet, "Neji!"

Ruin laughed, the same deep, comforting, all encompassing laugh it always was, "It's really no trouble Lady Hinata, I need to keep my voice in shape anyways. I may need it later. Now for a song…" He thought for a while, then smiled, "A soprano generally sings this… but I enjoy this song very much. I think it fits… a friend… very well." He sat up, and taking a deep breath from this stomach and diaphram, intead of just his chest, he sang in a low clear voice, 

"_There is a castle on a cloud,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._" His voice swept through the surrounding forest, entrancing, captivating, beautiful. He had a very powerful baritone-bass.__

"_There is a room that's full of toys,  
There are a hundred boys and girls,_" Coriander moved to sit in on Hinata's lap, facing him, eyes wide. He smiled down at her._  
_"_Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._

Naruto could hear his singing as he moved silently through the trees, circling around to where Shinji had walked off. He was tempted to stop and just listen to the song… but a more troubling sound kept him moving.

_"There is a lady all in white,  
Holds me and sings a lullaby,  
She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,  
She says "Dear child, I love you very much."_

Naruto was running now, having to get to that sound. He cleared an ancient oak and stopped, eyes wide. Shinji had his back and his right side to the blonde, on his knees and leaning over. He was retching and tears were streaming down his face. His breath came in coughs, gasps, and sobs.__

"_I know a place where no one's lost,_" Ruin's voice carried through the forest around them, wrapping around everything like velvet. _  
_"_I know a place where no one cries,_" Shinji's sobs intensified, as if to spite the verse, and he retched some more. Naruto was finally shaken out of his reverie, and ran forward, putting a hand on Shinji's back, just below his neck. "Shinij? Are you ok?"_  
Crying at all is not allowed," _Shinji flinched, and choked trying to hold back a sob, his voice was venomous, "I'm fine." His stomach lurched again and he bent over, nearly folding in half, cradling his stomach._  
Not in my castle on a cloud. _

The song faded, and Naruto looked panicked, "Shinji? Did the fish make you sick?"

The other man obviously didn't want the blonde there, but he was still holding his stomach and wasn't going to be moving any time soon. He paused, considering Naruto's question with a grimace on his face, "Yes. The fish made me sick." The voice was calm, steady… at first. By the end of the sentence it was shaky.

Naruto whipped his canteen strap over his head and unscrewed the lid, "Here, rinse. It helps."

Shinji looked away, slender shoulders shaking, "I'll be fine, go back to the others."

Naruto ignored him, "Rinsing makes it feel better Shinji… here." He gently pushed the canteen in front of Shinji's face.

Shinji regarded the blonde from the corner of his slanted amber eyes, "Why are you helping me?"

It was Naruto's turn to look away, "You just look so… miserable all the time. I figured if there was anything I could do… anything you'd _let_ me do… I would." He looked back, cheesy grin in place, with his free hand scratching the back of his head, "When you left the clearing you looked… not well."

Shinij's eyes narrowed, "You followed me?"

Naruto let off a few nervous laughs, "Yeah…"

"Do the other's know that's what you were doing?"

"Well, I can never be sure about Ruin or Coriander but… I'm almost positive they don't. They think I'm just going to the bathroom."

Shinji's eyes slowly widened until they were back to normal, he gently took the canteen, "Thank-you."

Naruto smiled down at him, blue eyes wide, seemingly wonderfully naïve. Shinji gave him a half-smile in return, but it was geunuine enough in it's own way, and Naruto didn't seem to mind. Shinji took a drink from the canteen, swished the water around, and spit, then did that a few more times.

"Um-oh…" Shinji looked up at Naruto… who looked like he was afraid Shinji was going to snap at him for something, "Are you 'allowed' to have mints?" He was holding out a little can of mints, a present from Sai.

Shinji laughed then, a small, pleasant laugh… not used much, "Yes… I'm _allowed_ mints Naruto-kun. Thank-you." He took one and sucked on it, "I'm grateful I don't have that… unpleasant taste anymore."

Naruto shook his head, and laughed with Shinji, "You talk too nice around me, I get confused sometimes."

Shinji raised an eyebrow, "Not the sharpest kunai in the pouch?"

Naruto laughed even harder, "That's more like it!" He offered the smaller man a hand, which he accepted, "Nah… who needs to be when you've got 'friends' like Sakura-chan and Sai? Not to mention Coriander… that kids a freakin genius."

Shinji nodded slowly, "Yeah… I think she is."

Naruto crouched in front of Shinji… who looked at his back like it had something on it, "What is this?"

"I'll carry you for the rest of the day."

Shinji shook his head, despite the fact that Naruto couldn't see it, "No way."

Naruto turned his head and looked back, "If you're 'too tired to travel'… Sakura will be 'right' and if you tell her you're puking up everything you're eating, she won't force you to eat."

Shinji looked at him with a bit more respect, "She'll want to examine me."

"Say Tsunade already looked you over, it's the flu or something."

"Tsunade-sama would have given me a cure for that… her and Sakura-san have been working together to create antidotes for every known strain of the flu."

"Then say that's what the pills are for."

Shinji looked away and murmured, "That's not what the pills are for."

Naruto smirked, "Better not let Sakura-chan see those pills then."

Shinji laughed again, "Very well, you're going to have to help fend her off then." He got on Naruto's back, loosely putting his small arms around Naruto's neck.

Naruto got a good grip on Shinji's legs and stood, laughing again, "That's what friends are for."

Shinji stiffened for a bit… but forced himself to relax, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Naruto took off towards the clearing, not taking any note of a bird that flitted away into the forest.

They entered the clearing, Ruin had his cloak back on, and everyone else had their backpacks on. Coriander was sitting on top of Hinata's pack, and Hinata was holding Naruto's pack in front of her, "H-here Naruto-kun, I grabbed it f-for you." Naruto grabbed it, and handed it to Shinji, who slipped it on his back.

"THANKS HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto glomped the poor girl, unwillingly dragging two other parties into it as well. Shinji pulled a face and leaned away, Coriander just giggled, "Silly Daddy."

"Sh-Shinji-k-kun? W-what are you d-doing on Naruto-kun's b-back?" She was scarlet again, and trying to lean away to gain some distance between her and the other man.

Sakura appeared, walking back from the stream with Neji, "Shinji-kun? Are you alright? What happened."

Naruto released Hinata, "Just the flu. Granny gave him the meds for it. He blew fishy chunks all over the forest back there."

Shinji grimaced again, "You always speak so eloquently Naruto-kun."

He laughed, "And you always speak too eloquently Shinji-_kun_."

Sakura walked up, rosy hair swaying in the breeze, she slid by Sai and walked up to Shinji, "May I see the pills? I really should do an examination."

Ruin strode to the group, carrying Shinji's pack, "Actually, we should get moving. It's imperative that we reach the Cirque on time. I saw the pills; he's not lying about that. I'll carry his pack."

Neji looked up at Shinji, "Order's group leader?"

Shinji nodded, "Move out."

Sakura didn't look happy, but Sai came up and put a hand on her forearm, and gave her a look that had more meaning than anyone around them would be able to decipher. She nodded and took off after Naruto, who had already left, Shinji on his back. Ruin took off with them, and moved to the right to give Sakura and Sai some room. Neji and Hinata followed after them, Byakugan activated, bringing up the rear.

Neji gazed up at the sky, "8 birds."

Hinata inclined her head, then pointed in a different direction, "Nine."

Neji looked back, and sure enough, a bird was going leaving in a completely different route than the other flock. A faint smile crossed his face, "Nine…" Then he turned his head back to the front and kept pace with his cousin. Coriander was humming the lullaby Ruin had sung lightly. The entire group vanished into the trees, and the meadow remained the same, except for a little charcoal ring where the fire had been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juugo lifted a hand, and a small little finch landed on it. He looked at it for a while, and then turned to Sasuke, "The little girl left on the woman Hyuuga's back, and sat on her lap while the other animal caller sang. Naruto left to go help the man in silver, with the black hair. They're evidentially friends, Naruto is currently carrying the man on his back. The two Hyuuga's interacted like family, and Sai and Haruno-san sat together for much of the break, they also left together. Beyond that they didn't really speak to each other, or otherwise interact. Naruto hugged the Hyuuga woman, and she seemed a bit flustered, but happy about it. The animal caller seemed friendly with everyone."

Sasuke nodded, "Anything else about Haruno… or the nine-tails container?"

"She and the male Hyuuga flirted a lot… and she seemed very concerned about the silver-dressed man, she thinks he has the flu."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow, "_Thinks_ he has the flu? Isn't she supposed to be the best medic nin in the world?" He exaggerated 'world', dragging it out.

Juugo looked at him, "She didn't have time to do an examination, Naruto made up the story and the animal caller said they had to leave right away. She wasn't happy about it, but she went. She probably plans to examine him later."

Sasuke frowned, "Why would Naruto make up a story like that?"

Juugo shrugged, "Something about the silver- man not being allowed to eat certain foods, and Sakura pressing him to eat."

"He _is_ underweight." Karin added, "and he has a name, it's Shinji Umamoto. The 'animal caller' is Ruin Thalionar, the kid's Coriander _Caranluin_."

Suigetsu gave her a weird look, and she snapped, "What? They all say her last name like that ok?"

Sasuke nodded, "By the sounds of things… the two Hyuuga's are Neji of the branch family, and Hinata, heiress to the clan."

Juugo nodded, "Thank-you for supplying the names… I don't think Haruno would be very happy with Shinji if she found out the real reason he was sick."

Sasuke raised an onyx eyebrow, "She's already mad at him about that, a little lie like this would send her after Naruto, not Umamoto."

Juugo turned to regard their leader and shook his head slowly, "No. The bird arrived before Naruto. She watched Shinji stick his finger down his throat… The man has an eating disorder."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor to I own Castle on a Cloud. And yes, I am aware that in _Les Miserables_, it says "She says, "Cosette, I love you very much."" I however am using the choir version, which uses "Dear child" instead of "Cosette"

It seems the popularity of this story is going down, and that makes me really sad so if you have any suggestions on how to make it better, I'm more that willing to listen. Are the chapters too long? Not enough action? What? Help me out here

And just for clarification: Neji Hyuuga and Sakura are very good friends, they flirt all the time, just because they can, but the farthest they've ever gone is kisses… not even a frenchie ;p So don't get the wrong idea, why there relationship is the way it is will be explained later in the story.


End file.
